Fool Me Once
by HPittyLover1994
Summary: Ginny goes to 3rd year at Hogwarts and meets a Slytherin named Sam. He seems familiar but she can't place it. Ginny is prejudiced against Slytherins and Sam just wants to prove to her that he is different and not all Slytherins are evil. Little does she know that Sam is Tom Riddle in disguise.
1. Prolougue

Fool Me Once

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. SO don't sue me!

Lord Voldemort lay at the bottom of the alter. As Wormtail approached with a dagger in one hand and a destroyed diary in the other.

"Are y-you positive of this, m-my Lord?" Wormtail asks nervously.

"You dare to question me yet again, Wormtail?" Voldemort asks shrilly.

"N-no My Lord. I-I mean of course my Lord. I mean I-"

"Silence, proceed with the spell."

"Yes, m-my Lord.

Wormtail said no more words as he approached the boiling cauldron. He then cut his hand and applied the blood to the first page of the diary and recited the words: "Blood of a willing wizard to fuel the memory." He then reached down towards Voldemort and shakily removed some blood from his master. He applied the blood to the last page and recited the final words.

"Blood of the memory to be reborn."

Wormtail dropped the soiled diary into the boiling cauldron. Wisps of black smoke rise up through the darkened temple and a great power unleashes upon the Manor.

Ginny Weasley shot up out of her bed as if she's been burned. She sits back down startled at the dream and it feels as if a part of her has been ripped out. Ginny's head begins to spin and she thinks of happy thoughts. She feels nauseous and begins to rush to the bathroom. She is violently sick and breathes heavily; suddenly there is a hand on her back. She shrieks and spins only to find her mother crouching beside her with a worried expression.

"What's all this about, dear?" Molly asks sweetly.

Ginny meets her gaze with panicked brown irises. She breathes a deep breath and tries to speak only to have her breath catch in her throat. She exhales and tries again.

"I've hade a horrendous nightmare, Mum. I was in this room and, there was this man, well creature thing really and…." Ginny breaks off of her story, unsure.

"Go on, dear." Molly says. She then notices something off about her daughter's expression. "What tis it?" She asks worriedly.

"I….don't remember what happened next, mum, It's just…..gone." Ginny says solemnly.

"Is that all, dear? Well oh, what a relief. You gave me such a fright there for a moment."

Ginny gives her mother a worried look. Does she not know how important this dream could be? What if it has to do with You-Know-Who? Wait a moment that can't be. She has no reason to think she would have that sort of dream. What a weird thought. Oh well her mums probably right. Just a nightmare is all.

"Sorry for the scare, Mum."

"That's all right, darling, nothing I can't handle. Let's go get you cleaned up, then."

After Molly got Ginny put back in bed she laid awake in her own bed and thought

What an odd night. Her daughter has never been sick over a dream she couldn't remember.

Oh well must just be nerves. She does, after all, go back to Hogwarts next week.

_**Ahh! Cliffhanger…well..kind of. I know this a short chapter, but it is only the prologue. If you are interested in this story I would be happy to update it. I only require one review and I will update. Just let me know!**_

{00817270- }


	2. Arriving

Chapter 2: Arriving

Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter.

I need to make a correction. This is actually Ginny's Third year. Sorry got all mixed up. Harry's forth and Ginny's third. Also want to give a shout out to my first reviewer Sarapha. Thanks for the great review.

Ginny Weasley POV

I entered the compartment of Hogwarts Express with minutes to spare. I plopped into the seat with my year mates; Elena, Lacey, Matt, and Jack. Jack Wiyot was a Ravenclaw and a muggleborn whom I was currently crushing on. Elena, Lacey and Matt were all Gryffindor. Lacey Doge was a pureblood; her grandfather is one of Dumbledore's old friends. His name is Elphias Doge

I sit in between Jack and Lacey on the right side of the compartment. Lacey turned to me and gives me a teasing, condescending look.

"And just what took you so terribly long?" She questioned.

I give her a maddening glare. Now was not the time for her noisiness. After last night's nightmare I hardly got a wink of sleep.

"None of your bloody business." I reply.

"Well, well someone is feisty today." Jack comments. He smirks at me.

I turn to him with a blush, but before I can get a word in, Lacey interjects.

"She's just embarrassed because she almost missed a chance to sit next to you, Jack."

I gape at her, then to Jack.

"Lacey." I warn.

"I'm only joking of course." She defends.

Jack shrugs and turns to his best mate Matt to talk about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts.

I turn to Lacey with a giggle.

"You really shouldn't do that to me you know, I'm an excellent dueler."

She giggles in return, and smiles warmly at me.

"I've missed you." she states fondly. My chocolate brown eyes meet icy blue. I hug her tightly.

"Missed you too, you daft bint."

She laughs mockingly

"Funny".

"I know I just don't see where it comes from. Just natural, I suppose."

"Ooh, Pretty and smart, don't you have it all?" She mocks.

"You're not so bad yourself". I mock in return. My smile wipes off my face as I remember a flash of a pale face in the moonlight of a faraway place. I close my eyes tightly to rid myself of the image. I notice that Lacey is shaking me and asking what's wrong. I just shake my head and fake a migraine.

"So, what's new?" I offer.

Her face shifts to one of mischief. This should be good. She's always one for trouble. That's why we get along so well. I did grow up with Fred and George, after all.

"I heard there's a new foreign exchange student. From some school in another part of Britain."

"Let me guess: Potential love interest?"

She giggles mischievously. I laugh at her antics.

"How good looking?" I ask

"10!" She shouts.

I chuckle. She really is a nut sometimes. I wonder if this boy knows what's coming to him. I silently debate about warning him. But life's too short, right?

I look up at Lacey and notice she has been describing his features for the last ten minutes in perfect detail. I snort embarrassingly. Oh god, I hope Jack didn't notice. I look over my shoulder through my long strait curtain of hair. Oh good still going on about Quidditch. I decide to jump in there. If the boys can talk about Quidditch, so can I. I laugh inwardly; we'll see how they take that.

"Are you blokes talking about the Chudley Cannons?" I ask.

That stops Lacey dead in her tracks. It seems everyone's attention is now on Quidditch so I know she's done describing face dimples, for now at least.

….

As I feel the train come to a stop I start to gather my trunk and extra bags to put on the cart with the rest of the luggage. After I'm finished I follow Lacey out of the train towards the carriages. As I walk beside her I remember that she said something about a foreign exchange student. Lacey never did mention his name. I step towards and ask.

"Oh sorry, almost forgot. He's Daphne Greengrass' cousin. Sam Greengrass." She almost squeals.

"Hold on. Aren't you worried he'll be sorted into Slytherin?" I say Slytherin as if it's a disease.

This stops her short. It seems she hadn't thought of that, silly girl.

"Well, he seems nice enough. Just keep your fingers crossed". She replies solemnly.

We start to walk again and make it just in time for the last carriage. There is only one boy waiting in it. Suddenly I feel a kick on my leg. I look at Lacey accusingly.

She whispers in my ear, "That's him."

_**I did get one review and I did promise to update if I did. So I did it fast. I know, I know, this chapter isn't much longer than the last one. I promise they will get longer. Just looking for some inspiration, and that felt like a good stopping point. I'm sort of at the main plot already, so it should start heating up soon. Tom Riddle will be in the next chapter. As I said last chapter, won't continue until someone requests it, so please review.**_

{00817270- }


	3. First Ecounters

**Chapter 3: First Encounters**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Got too excited. IT just came to me.**

**Ginny Weasley POV**

I glance up at the boy lounging in the carriage. This must be that foreign exchange student Lacey's been raving on about.

I take a look at him and absorb his features. Well, Lacey really wasn't joking about him being attractive. His hair is almost as dark as Harry's, but, the major difference is that where Harry's hair is messy, this boy's hair is unusually put together and orderly, almost in perfect waves to frame his face. His eyes almost seem like they don't fit his face well. Almost as if his eyes are not the right shade, must just be my mind playing tricks on me. They are the lightest blue I have ever seen, almost unnatural, they shine. This boy's eyes don't do the sky justice. He has round cheeks and dimples and long lashes that highlight his glowing eyes, he really does seem like a sweet looking boy. His Hogwarts uniform is so tidy, not a speck on it. I notice that this boy really seems organized and tidy. One thing I also notice is his nicely toned chest under his shirt. I blush, realizing I've been staring at him for quite some time. It doesn't seem to bother him. He stares right back me and something lights in those shining blue eyes of his, almost as if he has recognized me. He smirks at me with a coy look in his eyes. I retract my glance as quickly as I possibly can.

I've got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. This boy is so familiar to me in some way. I just can't seem to place where I know him from, but I just know that I do.

Lacey coughs and pushes me towards the carriage I realize we've been standing there for quite a while and I hop into the carriage opposite the strange boy. Lacey hops in beside me and the carriage begins to depart.

There is a long drawn out silence as the carriage wheels us further along the path. I glance awkwardly at the boy. Sam, I think his name was. When I look at him I notice something I didn't see before. He is wearing a Slytherin jumper and tie. He must have already been sorted. I don't know why, but all the sudden I am disappointed. I should have known better than to think he would be anything other than another slimy snake. He did look so nice, though. Well, looks are, often times, deceiving. I should know, he notices me and I quickly look anywhere but at him.

"And just who are you beautiful ladies?" He purrs suggestively. I give an outraged glare and purse my lips, but Lacey nearly collapses. I roll my eyes at her antics, but turn back to Sam with a glare.

"And just how is that any of your business?" I reply, mocking, in the same tone he used on us. I know I sound quite rude, but I know notice the kind boy disappear and an arrogant git takes his place, I'm so angry because all Slytherins just think there so great.

He smirks arrogantly and chuckles inwardly.

"Well, aren't you the feisty one?" He mocks. I roll my eyes and glance the other way.

He suddenly turns his gaze on Lacey, and gives her just about the most dazzling smile I've ever seen. It makes my knees weak, I realize embarrassingly.

Lacey giggles in delight and introduces herself proudly.

"And this is my best mate, _Ginevra._" She drawls. I glare at her; she knows I hate that name.

"_Ginevra_", Sam says my name as if he tastes it on his tongue, "What a…_lovely_ name

I look at him with disdain and reply, "It's just Ginny.

By then the carriage has made a stop and we are at the front gates of the Great Hall. Sam climbs out first and offers Lacey a hand down, which she takes graciously. He then offers me help; I ignore his hand and plop down beside him. His eyebrow rises slightly and he gives me an amused look, it annoys me.

"Well, at any rate, it was splendid meeting you lovely ladies. Until next time." He grabs my hand suddenly and gives it a gentle kiss. I am so stunned by his action that I don't even try to snatch my hand away. He releases my hand and disappears in the crowd. I stare back at him with a confused look. He was so arrogant a minute ago, and now he's back to being sweet? I decide that this boy is slightly bipolar. Still is strange how familiar he is, though. I know I've never met him before, I would've remembered.

….

As Lacey and I begin to eat at the Welcoming Feast I notice something different about the air around Hogwarts. It seems excited and I look around in excitement, it's great to be back at Hogwarts. I can tell this year is going to be different and exciting.

The food begins to disappear and I notice Ron down the table trying to stuff as much food as he can in his mouth before it disappears. I give a low chuckle and roll my eyes at my silly brother. I look over to see Hermione and wave excitedly at her. Then I turn my head and notice Harry Potter, I gasp, he grew his hair out so it looks even messier. I fancy it even more that way, he looks absolutely adorable. I stop myself from staring. I promised myself I was over this crush and I meant it, I force myself to look away. Just then the headmaster stands up to address the school. I look up at him in excitement.

"So!' 'Now that we are all fed and watered,' 'I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices.' 'Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.'" His eyes twinkle in delight.

"I also, must inform all third year students that there will be an addition to your Slytherin house, a foreign exchange student. Please do all that you can to make him feel welcome." He gives a knowing look to Sam at the Slytherin table and all eyes go to him.

"As ever," Professor Dumbledore continues, " I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year." He pauses.

"'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." There are gasps throughout the hall and moans of outrage. I also cry out in protest.

'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely.'" How interesting, I knew there was something different going on this year.

"I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-' 'May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.'

'The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.' 'There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful."

"However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champions will himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the TriWizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.' 'Eager though I know you all will be to bring the TriWizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose and age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration." Groans and protest can be heard once more but Dumbledore interjects, " This-' 'is a measure that we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." He gives Fred and George a knowing look and I stifle a laugh. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for a greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!'

…

Tom's POV

As I slip into my bed sheets in the Slytherin dorm I think of the girl with the red hair, Ginevra. I remember the look she gave me as kissed her hand the beautiful blush that brushed over her cheeks.

Although I may be here strictly to obtain Harry Potter, that will take some time. Heaven forbid I should get bored while staying here.

I could defiantly use a source of entertainment, and she was, after all, ever so helpful the first time I came across her.

My, how she has grown since then, this project may be more fun than I originally anticipated. My last thought before succumbing to the darkness was of how interesting tomorrow shall be.

I fall asleep with a sinister smile gracing my features.

_**Yay! Tom Riddle is so awesome. I know I said I wanted a review before I posted anymore but I decided against it because I already got some people saying they wanted more after the first chapter. They already reviewed so this is for them. I don't know why I demanded a review last time sorry. So there is another correction, Yes, I love reviews, but no, I won't make you review before I post more chapters. So, enjoy! Let me know if I was in character or if I need to change anything please. Also if anyone is confused or has any questions on the story so far feel free to let me know. I will answer any questions you might have. Thanks.**_

{00817270- }


	4. Slytherin Prejudice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that the Tom Riddle I have looks similar to what he looks like in the books, but just a few features are different, Voldemort made changes to a few features so nobody would recognize him. Yes, he looks similar, but no, not completely the same, that's why Ginny doesn't recognize him….yet. Haha. Sorry for the ramble just thought I should clarify before I continue. ON with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Slytherin Prejudice **

**Ginny's POV**

I am standing in the gardens at the Burrow, everything is so beautiful here. I look out onto the fields and they seem to stretch on forever. The grass is so green it makes my heart flutter with joy. In my opinion, there is nothing better or more beautiful than freshly blooming grass and flowers. I love the wildlife all around me. I sprawl out in the flowers that are the colors of the rainbow and I finally feel at peace. My sundress is as bright as my hair and it flows like I am floating on a cloud. My feet are clean and bare. I can feel the soft grass flowing through my feet and it tickles them, causing me to let out a loud giggle, but I'm not embarrassed. It feels like nothing can ever bother me here. Nothing ever does, this is my own personal paradise. I think of the types of flowers in Herbology class and cringe slightly. I don't care for those types of flowers; they are a bit too crude and harsh for my tastes. I love the flowers that muggles grow; trees, lilies, roses, and daffodillies. The wind blows my wild hair around my face and I feel the fresh air all around me, I feel content.

Suddenly, I start to hear a voice and frown. No one ever comes to disturb me here, but this voice sounds familiar. I sit up on my elbows and listen harder.

"Wake up," the voice demands.

That's right; this place isn't real. There are no gardens like these at my home. It's the dream I have so often, of a place without war. Or trouble, a place where Tom Riddle can't find me, a place where I can escape my constant nightmares, if only for a little while.

"Wake up," the voice demands a second time and my paradise is suddenly shaking and collapsing around me.

I wake up to see Lacey's irritated face block my vision. Her hands are on my shoulders and she is looking into my face impatiently.

"I forgot how hard it is to wake up a Weasley, you sleep like the dead," She states. She jumps off my bed and turns to me. "C'mon, or we'll be late for breakfast. All the other girls have gone." She informs me

"Sorry, was lost in my dream, I guess." I pause for a minute, my chocolate brown eyes dilate for a moment. Lacey turns to me and pauses while fixing her ice blue, concerned eyes on me.

"It wasn't another nightmare, was it?"

"No, not at –

"Ooh, it was the gardens again, wasn't it?" She interrupts excitedly.

"Yes." I reply dreamily.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't spend all your time thinking of those silly gardens. You think of them, Draw them, and dream about them constantly."

"I don't_." I just wish I could have something that beautiful one day. _

"Well, if you're all done with your daydreams, get ready before all the good seats have gone." She replies hastily.

I sigh at her crudeness; she just doesn't understand my dreams. I just wish someone could share those dreams with me someday. We could lie in the gardens together.

…

I rush from breakfast, timetable in hand, cursing Lacey for ditching me for an early start to classes. I glance down and see that I have double potions with the Slytherins and groan, looks like this morning is going downhill from here. Little did I know what awaited me in that potions classroom.

…

I enter the classroom with shame on my face. Class has already started and I'm the only one late, fantastic, this should be horrid. I look around and notice that Lacey has already found a partner, and so has the rest of the class, except one; Sam Greengrass, fate most really not like me.

I glance up at Sn- Professor Snape and see the horrid scowl on his face, I cringe inwardly.

"Miss Weasley, how wonderful of you to join us, he states sarcastically, "Tell me, do you enjoy losing house points or are you just naturally dim-witted."

"I suppose I just like detention." I reply cheekily.

He seems astounded at my nerve for a moment then regains his composure.

"Excellent, it seems you will have plenty of that this year, Miss Weasley." He smiles cruelly and I look at my shoes awkwardly.

"Take your seat next to Mr. Greengrass, so that we may continue."

I make my way hastily next to Greengrass, grateful to be out of Snape's cold gaze.

I stumble into the seat with clumsy grace; I hear a chuckle to my left and glare at his shining blue eyes. He gives me a genuine smile and I am slightly taken aback. I turn to look at Professor Snape before I get into anymore trouble.

"Now, as you can see from your textbooks, we will be learning how to brew Polyjuice potion. Those of you who have not heard of Polyjuice potion," Snape gives a look to a few Gryffindor's', "It is a potion used to change one's appearance into that of another person. This will take quite a few classes to complete, so I suggest you begin." Snape finishes curtly, Snape then strides away to sit at his desk.

I reluctantly to turn to Greengrass to ask him what page we're on. He, ever so leisurely, glances up at me.

"Page number two hundred and twenty one." He seems to make this sentence seem humorous, and I scoff at the ridiculousness of his statement. I retrieve my potion book from my bag and turn to the desired page. I take one glace at the page and gasp at the complicated potion. Of course it seems that is all the instruction we're going to receive and I let out a frustrated sigh. I'm never going to figure this out by myself.

"I could help you, if you require assistance." Greengrass purrs smugly, yet sincerely. My brown eyes purge his and I roll my eyes. As if I'd ever accept his help.

"And why would you help a Gryffindor?"

"Because I don't see you as such." I stare at him questionably; I wait for him to elaborate.

He sighs and stares at me with his shining blue eyes. Another emotion enters his eyes and I lose my composure. He looks almost…_sincere_.

"I don't see you as just a Gryffindor." He pauses for a moment with something akin to fondness in his eyes. "I see a beautiful, competent, red-headed girl, whom won't waste what I teach her."

His seemingly sincere statement takes me off guard, and I look up at him with surprised awe. Could he really be genuine, or is he just another snake trying to mess with my head. I quickly regain my composure and I give him a calculating look.

He quickly interjects, "It would be lovely if you could not judge me, as I have not given you a reason to doubt me." I give him an irritated scowl.

"Fine, how do you begin the damn potion?" I demand. He only smiles in return.

"Add four measures of fluxweed to the cauldron."

"But it says to add three-"

"Four measures are better." He interrupts. I give a long stare for a moment then I decide to listen seeing as I saw him add four as well. For a long time we just sit and work together. Whenever I reach a part of the potion to complicated to understand, he patiently guides me through it. Halfway through the lesson I find myself smiling up at him. I stop myself before he catches my moment of weakness. Soon it is the end of the lesson and Professor Snape announces for us to a stop

He begins his instruction, "Now that you have completed part one of the potion, we must wait until next class before we can proceed with part two. Bring your cauldrons to the back table and store them there for the time being. I will be grading each part of the potion accordingly. This will take quite some time to brew, so it will be an extremely important part of your final grade." After everyone has their potions put away he continues.

"You will write a two foot long roll of parchment on the uses of polyjuice potion due next class, you are now dismissed. Miss Weasley, you have detention this Friday evening directly after dinner, do not be late." With that said he disappears into his office with a wave of his robes.

Damn, I knew I wasn't getting off that easy, at least he didn't take any points from Gryffindor. I stand up only to meet Sam in my way, I look over his shoulder to see Lacey waiting for me. I wave her forward to tell her I well see her later. After a second of confusion, she leaves. I look up at Greengrass and thank him for his help, as we walk out of the classroom. He stops and turns to me with a dazzling smile.

"It was nothing, I am just glad you gave me the chance to help you."

I look at him with a cold look, my eyes never wavering.

"As much as I appreciate your help, that doesn't mean that I suddenly trust you. I wouldn't hold my breath for that. You were sorted in Slytherin for a reason, and all Slytherins are the same. Cold hearted users." I say the last part of my speech with venom. He looks at me with a hard, determined gaze.

"I find your continued prejudiced tiring. I don't know how you came to the conclusion that all people of the same house are exactly the same, but frankly, it's ignorant. I am not what you perceive me to be, and I would appreciate it if you would take your prejudice elsewhere. It was my understanding that Gryffindors were kind and brave people, it appears I was wrong. Surely there is nothing kind and brave with insulting a person whom you don't know, and has been nothing but kind and friendly towards you." He gives me a hurt look, and I freeze at his words. My eyes widen with shock.

"Forgive me for simply trying to assist you. It won't happen again. " He mutters coldly. He spins on his heels and gracefully strides away.

After he is gone I let out an exasperated breath. I glance where he was just standing and attempt to shake the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Why am I crying over this boy? He does have a point; I was rather rude to him for no other reason than prejudice. I am so ashamed of my actions; I acted just as a Tom Riddle would to a muggleborn. That thought makes me disgusted with myself. I strengthen my resolve and swear that the next time I see Greeng- _….Sam, _the next time I see Sam I will apologize.

…

I go through the rest of my classes in a blur, I haven't gotten a chance to see Sam to apologize to him, and it's been driving me up a wall. I was such an insufferable git that I can't think of anything else. I've been sulking all day and can't seem to concentrate on a single thing, but…him.

Around lunchtime, I arrive late, barely aware of anything around me. I eat lunch in a blur; I'm almost finished with my chicken salad sandwich when I am interrupted by the most surprising source; Harry Potter. He looks down at me with a worried glance looking as charming as ever. I smile up at him.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?" He asks sweetly. I look up at him, embarrassed.

"Um…Yes, of course, Harry. Thank you for asking." I say, a bit awkwardly.

"It's just you looked a bit upset." 

"Yes, well I suppose I was just distracted, you know first day back and everything."

He nods his head like he understands, "Well if you're sure you're alright."

"Yes, I am fine, was that all?"

"No actually, I was wondering if you were planning on trying out for Quidditch this year."

'Yes, I was thinking about it." I look down dejected, not at all confident.

"I think you should," he adds reassuringly. I look up, surprised.

"You do?"

"Of course!" He nearly shouts. "I think you're a brilliant chaser," he adds a bit shyly.

I look up at his shining, sincere emerald eyes in awe and smile widely.

"Thank you, Harry. That means so much. I will be there."

He smiles widely. "Brilliant, see you there."

As I watch his retreating back, I suddenly can't remember why I was in such a bad mood for in the first place.

…

I rush into the library with a silly grin on my face. Thinking of the wonderful way Harry's brilliant emerald eyes were look at me. I look up to the back table of the library and suddenly the grin is viciously ripped from my features. _Sam Greengrass._

I remember the terrible things I said to him and my face blushes with shame. Should I go over there and apologize. What if he's still angry? Maybe I'll just sit near his table so I can see what kind of mood he's in; after all it's been quite a while since our fight. I sit at the table directly behind where he's sitting and begin my potion essay. I leisurely lean back a bit and listen to his breathing, it's soft and steady. It seems he's not angry at the moment, but if he's in a good mood I don't want to ruin it. But, if I don't apologize now I probably never will. On the other hand- Oh sod it.

"Sam." I whisper. He doesn't seem to hear me, or maybe he's ignoring me, oh merlin, this is dreadful.

"Sam." I say a little more forcefully. He snaps his head around and his shining blue eyes meet my warm brown ones. He looks at me expectantly. I look into his cold eyes and freeze.

"Um never mind." I say softly, ashamed of my cowardice. He rolls his eyes coldly and begins to turn away once more.

Some Gryffindor I am, I can't even apologize properly. Gathering all my courage I stand up and sit right across from him at his table. He looks up at me with curiosity.

"Sam". I repeat. He gets an annoyed look.

"Yes, what?" He replies rudely.

I look up at him through my lashes giving my best apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry". I pronounce bravely. He gives me a pointed look and smirks.

"For what?'" He asks innocently. I give him a quick glare, and then continue.

"For acting like a complete arse, that's what. I'm sorry I just have had bad experiences with Slytherins in the past, and I've never met one that was actually nice, not that there aren't any that are nice, but the ones I've met haven't been, well, you have, but-" I stop abruptly because I have begun to ramble.

I put my face in my hands and state, "I'm just sorry." I chance a glance at him to see his smile turn in to soft chuckles, and my face breaks out into a wide frown. He's…making fun of me. Oh merlin, I was right. I glare at him, coldly.

"No need to get all feisty, I am only amused by your way of apologizing, it was quite…," He seems to struggle for the right word, "_Cute_."

I smile at his use of word and start to chuckle myself, I did sound rather ridiculous, going on and on like that.

"Shut up," I say between my giggles. I smile up at him.

"So, are we okay?" I ask. He looks at me, seemingly contemplating something.

"No, not nearly." He states. I stop mid-grin and gape at him.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Well, the only way I will agree to forgive you is if…."

"If what," I interrupt

"If you agree to accompany me on a…_date."_

_A date? _With a _Slytherin?_ He **must **be mad.

"No wa-.."

He interrupts, "Then, you are not forgiven." He begins to reach for his book again. I grab the book from his grasp.

"Now, hold on."

"Yes, Ginnevr-…_Ginny?" _He smirks. I give him a pointed look. Fine, two of us can play this game.

"Only my friends call me Ginny, and you haven't forgiven me, so therefore, we are not friends." I state smugly.

"Ah, but my statement suggests more than friendship, does it not? On the other hand, Ginevra suits you much better." I give him a frustrated look. Now I see why he was put into Slytherin, he has such a way with words.

I ponder for moment, and then look at him brazenly.

"Why do you want to go on a date with me, anyway?" I question spontaneously. His shining eyes light up as if he has the perfect answer to my question, _clever git._

"Well, for many reasons really, you're intelligent, insanely beautiful," I blush, "Quite temperamental, but I find it amusing, and then there's that wit that never ceases to amaze me," he pauses, "But, I think the better question is why **don't **you wish to go on a date with _me_? Could it be you're really not sorry at all? That you are still judging what house I'm from?" He gives me appointed look.

I freeze inwardly, a test, of course. He's right, of course that is the first thought that popped into my head; dating a Slytherin. Perhaps I should give him a chance, I mean it's only one measly date, what could happen?

"Fine, let's go on a date."

_**Dun, dun, dun! Wedding bells, or is it a death march? We shall see! Sorry I haven't been updating, I wasn't sure which way I wanted to go with this, but I am pleased with this chapter. Let me know what you think, I'd LOVE some feedback. Thanks for reading!**_

{00819609- }


	5. A Date With A Snake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: A Date With A Snake **

**Ginny's POV**

I look up from my bedroom window and see the early sunset making an appearance. The half risen sun is a mixture between bright yellow and mystic red, together the two colors make a peaceful orange that light up the castle grounds. I can't remember the last time I was up early enough to see the sun rise. I guess I was just restless, because today is a day I have been awaiting. It has been two weeks since I agreed to go on a date with Sam, and if I had known then, what I know now, I probably would have made a bigger deal out of it. I have always prided myself on the fact that I have exceedingly good grades, except for one; potions.

For the first time ever, I have gotten an O on a potion, and not just any potion, but Polyjuice potion, maybe one of the hardest potions there is. It's all thanks to Sam, he makes potions sound simple. He's been helping in class and after class; we've been meeting in the library everyday after lunch. He is so different from what I originally thought, though I'd never tell him that. Let's make no mistake, his ego is the size of England, but he's also a lot nicer than I ever dreamed a Slytherin could be.

Today has been long awaited because our date is tonight. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have had a problem sleeping over that, but it's not two weeks ago. Two weeks ago I would have just grinned and bared it, but now that I know what sort of person Sam is, I can't help but feel nervous. Because it's not just a pity date now, it's a real date. I have to accept the possibility of me developing feelings for Sam. I am interrupted from my thoughts by Lacey emerging from the bathroom wearing PJ's and a tired expression.

"Hey, you're up early", she says. I turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, I guess I was just nervous." Lacey gives me a look and a raised eyebrow. She seems to suddenly get stuck with an idea because something in her ice blue eyes changes.

"Hey, um, can we talk about something kind of important?" I motion for her to sit at the end of my bed and I join her.

"Of course, Lace, what's on your mind?"

She gives me a guilty glance but continues, determined to get what's on her mind out.

"Jack and I, um we, well, we sort of kissed."

I give her a shocked glare; my eyebrows shoot up on my forehead.

"You mean Jack Wiyot, the very same Jack whom I have been crushing on forever!" I yell furiously. My glare is unwavering and unforgiving.

"Oh, please, you have had a crush on Harry Potter long before you ever looked at Jack. Everybody knows you only were using Jack to get over Harry, which by the way, still hasn't happened." Lacey yells right back at me. Which I have to admit her statement stops me short. I think back to the conversation that took place just a few days ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Ginny, what's on your mind?"_

"_I came to tell you that you convinced me to tryout for Quidditch this year." I announce. Harry's whole face lights up like its Christmas morning. I smile widely._

"_Wow, Gin, that's great." _

"_Only, there's one problem, silly," He looks up expectantly, "There is no Quidditch this year, remember"? He looks up with a slightly embarrassed expression. _

"_Oh that's right, completely forgotten about that." He pauses. "Listen Ginny I'm sorry I just needed an excuse to come talk to you. You really did look upset and I didn't know what else I could say as an excuse to come over." I look up him and my face falls a bit. I had thought that the real reason was because he wanted to talk to me for a completely different reason. I look anywhere but at him and notice Cho Chang staring at us from the Ravenclaw table. I inform harry of this development, confused by her attention. _

_He looks panicked for a moment and recovers slightly._

"_Really, I, um, should I look back?" I look at him, confused yet again, when suddenly it all clicks into place, I look up at Cho, then Harry, and I realize what's going on here, I feel like such a fool. _

"_Yes, Harry, you should. Go talk to her. Girls love spontaneous guys." I give him a weary smile and dash away as fast as my legs will take me. I look back to see Harry taking my advice and feel sick._

I come out of my flashback with a sad look, I remember that night I cried myself to sleep. I had truly thought Harry liked me. I felt silly for crying the next day, but I really had gotten my hopes up a bit too high. I look back at Lacey with an angry look; I know she heard me crying that night.

"That's not true. I do like Jack." I defend.

"Oh really, what's his middle name then?"

My eyes go wide and I am at a loss for words. Lacey smiles triumphantly.

"Now what is Harry Potter's middle name?"

"That's not fair Harry is famous!" I counter. She gives me an exasperated look.

"Be honest, if you had to choose between the two of them, who would it be?"

I look deep into her icy depths and sigh.

"That's not fair, anyone would choose Harry, and you'd be a fool not to." She gives me a sharp glare, slowly stands up and says; "_Then I guess I'm a fool." _

Lacey runs out of the room angrily and slams the door. I stand up and sigh wearily. My hands rub my face to try and relieve some stress that resides there. I feel bad about what I said, but I'm still angry at her. It's not about Jack, it's about trust. The fact of the matter is she knew I liked Jack for years, and didn't come to talk to me about how she felt. Only after they kissed did she feel the need to tell me anything, so much for being best friends.

…

My day from there only got worse; it seems my advice to Harry worked like a charm. Cho is now joining the Gryffindors, Harry and Cho can't seem to take their eyes off of each other. I quickly look away; I wouldn't be able to stand it if they started snogging.

My eyes search out for Lacey and find her at the Ravenclaw table, from where I'm sitting; I can see her and Jack holding hands. I swallow a lump in my throat and look down at my eggs and toast, all the sudden; I don't feel so hungry, I push my plate away.

Suddenly, there is a pale hand on my shoulder; I look up to see Sam looking down at me with an odd look in his shining blue eyes. My brown eyes gaze at him for a moment and he stares right back. He gives me a look of longing and understanding, he gives me a smile and a heated glance and my heart skips a beat. My stomach is full of butterflies, and the lump in my throat disappears. My brown eyes light up with warmth of fondness, I return his smile.

"You looked troubled." He states, it was not a question. I nod and look down once more, but before I can his hand catches my chin and angles my face to look at him.

"How can I help?" He asks. I take a moment to look at him.

"Walk with me." I suggest.

"Of course."

I stand up and walk beside him out of the front doors of Hogwarts. As soon as we open the door we are met with the sunlight. Sam takes my hand and leads me to the black lake. We walk beside the water hand in hand. I look down at the dark simmering black water, the water stretches beyond sight. In this light the lake looks almost peaceful.

"Do not let it fool you." Sam states as he pulls me safely away from the waters edge. I look up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You cannot trust something just because it appears beautiful. Even the most beautiful things in this world turn out to be evil and malicious. You trust too easily."

Sam looks at me with an unwavering gaze; his eyes are hard as stone. The feeling that I know him from somewhere rises within me yet again. I look at him seriously, thinking on his words.

"I suppose that's true. But looking at things that are so beautiful yet malicious makes me wonder."

Sam gives me a confused look.

"Explain." He demands. I smile up at him.

"I wonder where it all went wrong." I pause. "I wonder this because I know that something so beautiful could not have been born bad-"

"Evil." Sam corrects.

"No." I interject. "I don't believe in evil. At least not those beautiful things are truly evil. They are corrupted, but not evil, not yet. They are only truly evil when it shows. See, evil is too great to be masked. You will know evil when you see it. Beautiful things weren't born evil; they were made to be that way. So, I wonder if they can be helped."

Sam gives me the strangest look I have ever seen on his face. He looks utterly shocked, and at the same time I see coldness that never seems to leave his shining, beautiful eyes, but there is something else in those eyes. He looks, almost…_fond._

I finally break eye contact and ask why he brought me here.

"I thought we would start our date outside of the eye of Hogwarts. We wouldn't want people to start talking, now would we?"

"Where could we go, where people wouldn't see us?"

"I know of a few places." He states mysteriously.

"Oh really, where?" I question skeptically.

"You will know, once we arrive." He begins walking deeper on to the Hogwarts grounds and I stare at his retreating form with wonder in my eyes. Should I trust him outside of school? He is a Slytherin, after all. The last time I trusted a Slytherin alone I almost died. There is no Harry Potter to save me this time. Although, he has given me no reason to doubt him, I still can't help but hesitate to trust him. Sensing me hesitating, Sam turns around and looks at me with wonder. He stares deep into my eyes before asking: "Will you come?"

I look at him with wide eyes; my eyes drift to his outstretched hand, and then back into his eyes. Another suspenseful moment passes. I take a step towards him, look deep into his eyes, and grab his hand tightly. We walk onward together; I have decided to trust him, if only for this moment.

I look back at the school, hoping beyond hope, that this isn't a mistake.

…

Sam and I have been walking through the forest for a long while. I have been trying to get him to tell me where we are going, but he won't budge. The path has become unfamiliar, and I have become uneasy. Suddenly, we reach an outstretched valley filled with the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen before. There is path surrounding the flowers and a bench on either side of the path. There, under the bench lays a basket filled with food. This entire view takes my breath away, and my hand flies to my mouth as I gasp for air. I look over to Sam, astonished.

"Where did you find this place?" I finally manage to ask.

"I found this a while ago; I stayed here for the summer holiday, and found it, while exploring the forest. I placed the food early this morning. Do you like it?" He says the last part expectantly, as if he knew I would.

"Do I like it?" I ask, exasperated. "Of course I do, I absolutely love it!" I exclaim.

He smirks knowingly and I embrace him excitingly, after a tense moment, I release him. I clear my throat loudly and he smirks, yet again. After another long moment I run to the front of the path to get a closer view of the flowers. I stare amazingly. This place is just like my dream. I feel all the uneasiness melt away, as if it was never there to begin with. I can't believe I almost didn't come here. I stand up and brush all the grass from my jeans; I take a seat at the bench and wait for Sam to join me. He snatches the basket from under the bench and takes a seat to my right. He takes a pen out of his pocket and transfigures it into a small table. He proceeds to unload the basket of food onto the table. He has packed finger sandwiches, fruit, potato salad, celery, and what looks like apple pie. I smile brightly up at him.

"Well, you've really thought of it all, haven't you, Sam?"

He smiles and replies, "But of course."

I giggle and say, "No please stop you sound like Snape!"

Sam chuckles lightly and we begin to gorge ourselves. We chat and joke, and he asks me about my family. I go on for what seems like forever about my family's silly antics. He listens and occasionally chuckles. After we are finished eating we begin to circle the plants, admiring them as we walk side by side. I ask him about his family and he tells me that he is an orphan that never knew them. I look at him with sorrow and before I can apologize he changes the subject to my favorite flower. I tell him about my love for lilies. We talk for what seems like forever, just circling the flowers, again and again .The sun begins to get lower in the sky. I look up at him and smile lightly.

"You know, of all the times I imagined this date, I never once thought it would be like this. So, so perfect, I wasn't even considering this a real date because you were a Slytherin and even if you were nicer than most, I could never be interested in you that way." I pause for a moment. "I judged you. I'm sorry." He looks at me unwaveringly.

"And could you?" He asks. I give him a confused look.

"Could I what?' His gaze becomes intense, and he moves so that we are facing each other, our faces inches apart.

"Could you be interested in me, _Ginevra?"_ I look up him, eyes wide, and heart pounding. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"I don't know, I…I-"

"Shh…" He moves his finger to my lips, his face hovers over mine. He leans in and kisses my cheek. "It's late," he whispers into my ear, "Dinner will be starting soon, and we have missed lunch already, best be off." His face hovers over mine once more and his eyes bore into mine. I bite my bottom lip and nod. He backs away slowly, and begins to walk to the path leading back towards Hogwarts. I stare at his retreating form longingly and slowly follow him down the path.

…

We have almost reached the castle's front door when Sam stops me. He looks into my eyes and asks; "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner?"

"Sure." I agree, and he smiles at me.

"You should go in first; I'll be in shortly, so no one knows suspects us." I nod and enter the main hall. I head to the great hall for dinner. When I enter I see that I'm late and everybody is already here. Faces look up to stare at me and I shyly make my way to the Gryffindor table. The only seat left is either by Ron or Harry. I quickly take my seat beside Ron. No sooner have I sat down, has Ron starts in on me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all day?" He shouts.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolds. I roll my eyes at their antics. After a good minute of Ron and Hermione's arguing, Ron turns to me.

"Well?" He demands. I give him a cold glare.

"That's none of your business." I state coldly.

"What, yes it is, you've been missing nearly all day!" He yells.

"You weren't here for lunch." Harry states quietly. I fix my glare on him.

"And why the bloody hell should you two care?" The two boys in question look utterly shocked by my question.

"I'm your brother!" Ron shouts.

"So are Fred and George, yet you don't see them harassing me." I state.

Ron looks at me, astounded.

"Wherever I was or was not is not either of you two's business, so can we drop it so that I can eat in peace, please?"

"Well, you at least had lunch, wherever you were, right?" Hermione asks shyly. I smile up at her; she gave me an opening to diffuse the tension.

"Yes, of course. How was your day, Hermione?"

Hermione then begins her tale of her studious day, which begins another argument between her and my hot-headed brother. Which distracts Harry, he starts to agree with Ron on the subject of studying. This gives me a chance to glance at the Slytherin table. Sam is sitting at the end of the table, he seems to sense my stare and his eyes shift to mine. He winks at me slyly; I smile and look away quickly. I focus on eating my chicken dinner. After I finish I look back up at the golden trio to see them entranced into a new conversation. I look to the Slytherin table to see most of its occupants have already gone. Sam isn't there anymore, most likely, headed up to the Astronomy Tower. I stand up and tell the others good night so I can start the climb to the tower.

…

As my foot reaches the last step of the tower I can see Sam's form sitting on the edge of the tower, gazing at the sky. I come up quietly behind him.

"It's beautiful." I state.

I can see him nod his head in agreement.

"Why don't you sit next to me? I don't bite…much." He looks at me with his beautiful eyes and smirks. I walk over and plop down beside him. We just sit there for a minute and look up at the stars. The breeze picks up and I shiver. Sam looks at me for a moment.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a bit." I look up into his eyes. His eyes look mischievous. He cast a warming charm on me. I feel the effects instantly.

"Thank you." He looks mischievous again.

"You didn't really expect me to give up my jumper, now did you?" My glare pierces his face instantly.

"Why should I want your jumper anyway?"

"Can you not think of a few reasons?" He asks as innocently as he can manage. I look up at his face and sigh.

"What if I did want your jumper, would you give it to me?" As I say this Sam is gradually scooting closer to me.

"Only if you would return it." As he says this, he begins to lean towards my face.

"Why wouldn't I return it?" At this point, I can once more feel his breath on my face. I look deep into his eyes, and seem to get lost in its depths.

"You ask a lot of questions." He whispers in my face. We both lean slowly closer, inch by inch. I can smell his breath, its smells like lemons. My eyes and his never leave each other, our gazes heated. Finally I can feel his lips on mine. It's as if our mouths erupted in a fiery passion. Suddenly, I can't get enough. Fireworks go off in my head, and I snog this boy as if my life depends on it. I've never felt anything quite like this. Sam and I are like to pieces of a puzzle that have finally been solved. Our kisses become so heated that he shifts on top of me and begins a trek down my neck. I moan loudly and bring his mouth to mine hastily once more. After a while I have to come up for air I push him away. I take a few long breaths and slide from underneath him. We both stand, panting. As soon as we catch our breath, I look up at him, eyes wide.

"That was, um, something." I state. Sam only stares at me, with a fiery gaze. I stare back.

"I had a great time tonight, Sam. But, now I think it's time for bed." Still, he says nothing, only stares. After a long, tense silence he finally speaks.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight. I hope you will forgive me for my rashness, you were just so lovely. I could not bare not to kiss you."

"I was there, remember," I joke lamely. My face grows serious and I look him strait in the eye. " It was the best kiss I've ever had. I'd love to do it again sometime." I state coyly. I walk up to him and give him a lingering peck on the lips. His lips are so soft.

"See you in potions." I whisper.

I walk out as calmly as I can possibly manage. I don't stop containing myself until I reach the empty common room. I slid down in one of the couches, my hand covering my chest, and take a moment by the fire to slow my beating heart. I lie down for a moment and breathe. My breath slows and I fall asleep on the couch with a huge smile on my face.

_**Tada! Finally! Sorry that took so long. I just celebrated my 20**__**th**__** Bday. And just totally lost my concentration. But here it is finally. My longest chapter yet. How was the kiss? The flirting? Did you love it? Did you hate it? I'd really love to know. Any suggestions on what to do next, or guesses what you think I'm doing next? Let me know. Also, I wanted to let everyone know that I am making a sequel. So, there is going to be some Harry/Ginny/Tom. I am currently doing a poll on who you want Ginny to end up with in the end. I truly have no idea right now. So, I think I really need some help. Let me know who YOU want her to end up with please! Well, until next time.**_

{00819609- }


	6. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Secrets **

**I got two more reviews, this time it was from EriksAngeldeMusica, and missWATERS I am writing this chapter because of these reviewers. This chapter is for you! Thanks for the inspiring reviews!**

**Ginny's POV**

I feel myself floating, in a land I have never seen before. There is a huge black Manor, though it looks more like a castle. Surrounded by massive trees, the biggest trees I have ever seen. This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it. The air around the castle is thick with malice. This place is horrid, how have I come to be here? I look to the top of the castle-like Manor. There is two huge S's almost interloping each other. Surrounding the S's is a huge snake curving through the loops of the letters. I feel a sudden sense of déjà vu. I must have seen that symbol somewhere before, maybe somewhere in Hogwarts, or perhaps in a book somewhere. Suddenly, it hits me. Of course, that is the sign of Salazar Slytherin. This must have been his home. I remember reading somewhere that he lived far away, deep in the woods, and although every magical forest was searched, no such place was found. Just like the Chamber of Secrets. Wait a minute, if he is still alive this could be where Voldemort is hiding. He was the last descendent of Slytherin, so wouldn't he know where to find it? The better question would be; what am I doing here? How did I get here, how did I find this place? The scariest question that's been racing through my mind is _why am I here?_ Just as the thought reaches my mind, the mind picks up and my world turns dark.

I wake up to hands gently shaking me. I look up into emerald, it my breath is stolen from me. A sudden ache in my back alerts me to where I feel asleep last night. That's right, I'm in Gryffindor Tower, and I fell asleep on the couch, by the fire. I look up once more to Harry's face.

"I thought you were going to bed early last night." Harry states suspiciously. I look down and realize I'm still wearing jeans and a blue V-neck. I did say at dinner that I was headed off to bed. Yet, here he finds me. Fully dressed, and asleep on the couch, I must look very suspicious, add all this to the fact that I fell off of the face of the earth yesterday.

"My best mate and I got in a fight yesterday." I state solemnly. It's not a lie, Lacey and I did fight yesterday, just not at the time Harry is thinking of.

Harry gives me an apologetic look, and smiles.

"I'm sorry; I hope you can work it out." He offers sympathetically. His words awaken a feeling of sorrow within me that I had forgotten of. That's right, Lacey and I aren't speaking. I give him a sad look, and nod blankly.

"Thanks." I say half-heartedly. I stand up and head up the stairs to my dorm so I can get ready for class. I realize I'm going to have to face Lacey now, and register in my head how much I really hate Mondays.

…

I walk into the dorm as silently as I can possibly manage. I look into the room to see Lacey in front of one of her mirrors, fixing her long, midnight black, wavy hair. She notices me through the mirror, and to my anger, scowls at me.

"You didn't come to bed last night." She states accusingly. "What, now you can't even share the same room as me. You're that angry with me?"

I stare at Lacey for what feels like a very long time. I suddenly realize that, yes, I am extremely angry with her, she broke my trust and I can't seem to find it in me to forgive her anytime soon. I give Lacey a look filled with hatred, grab my uniform and hair brush and turn the way I came from. I give Lacey a backward glance and state, "Piss off," before beginning to rush out of the door, but before I can reach it Lacey says something that stops me dead in my tracks.

"I'll break up with him." Lacey pauses. "I've been in love with him for years, and he's great, but I love you more. I've been your best friend since first year, and I'm not ready to let that go. I'm sorry."

Her words bring tears to my eyes; I struggle to hang on to my emotions. My back is still turned from her, with my door on the handle so she doesn't see the effect her words have had on me. Before I can say the words I really want to say to her, something stops me.

_What about Sam?_ He doesn't want anyone to know about us. If Lacey is my friend again, she'll wonder where I'm sneaking off to all the time. Lacey's a nosey girl, always prying into others business. We can't be together if Lacey's my friend. It's either Lacey or Sam. I know it sounds ridiculous to choose Sam over Lacey when I've known Lacey much longer. But, it doesn't really come down to all that. Sam has never betrayed me. He treats me like royalty. He makes me feel good, he _listens _to me, _appreciates _me. Lacey barely notices when I really need her, and she betrayed my trust. So, who will I choose? I turn around slowly, with a blank look on my face; I look at Lacey's face to see her smile up at me, as if I've already forgiven her.

"Don't bother. You already chose Jack. Not just yesterday, but everyday since we've met. Don't think I didn't notice the stolen glances, the desire in your eyes. I'm no fool. Do you remember first year? We were great friends at first, but all the sudden, I just stopped talking to you. That's how you put it last year, right? All the sudden?" Lacey nods slowly, with a confused stare. "You're wrong, it wasn't all the sudden! I was struggling that whole year, since the very first night. I was too distracted then to notice you were too focused on Jack to care! Now I understand why you were always too busy to help me, too busy to listen. I tried to tell you how I felt, how scared I was. But, something always came up!" I say the last part of my speech with tears in my eyes.

"What are you talking about? You never told me what happened to you your first year; you still won't even talk about it!" She shouts angrily.

"I nearly died that night, in the Chamber. Do you even _remember_ all those times I tried to talk to you, you useless cow?! You blew me off to hang around Jack?" She gives me a shocked, guilty look.

"You do remember, then." I say angrily, I look up to see she's not even looking at me, it makes me so angry that in the moment there's nothing I would love to do more than curse her then and there.. "Tell me, do you know who Tom Riddle is?"

"No." Lacey states quietly.

"What was that!?" I shout and Lacey winces.

"No." She says a little louder. I smile cruelly at her.

"Tom Riddle is who I have constant nightmares about, who possessed me, who nearly killed me. Maybe I just needed a friend to give me the courage to stand up to him. But you chose Jack instead. You are no friend of mine. You are not worthy to lick my boots" During my speech, unknown to me, my eyes have become as black as night. My words are like poison. All I can see is red, I feel as if I have no control over my words and my anger. Suddenly, I regain control, I look up to see Lacey in absolute despair, tears rushing down her face and her eyes squeezed shut. She also looks very frightened. Horrified at myself, I rush out of the dorm as if it's on fire.

…

As soon as I walk into the bathroom I fall to my knees, sobbing. I said such horrible, poisonous things to her, hateful, crude words. I blamed her for everything that happened first year, what a horrible thing to put on her shoulders. Worst of all, I had really meant everything I said in that moment. I even wanted to hurt her with more then words. My last thought sends me into a deeper pit of despair. I look up into the mirror and see my eyes have lost much of their usual warmth. What's happening to me?

…

The first thing I do after I compose myself is head to the infirmary to get a pass for missing the first half of the day. I know I have to talk to someone about what just happened, and I decide the only person whom I trust is Sam, he'll know what to do.

…

I find Sam waiting for me in the library, sitting down, calmly reading a book. I have to restrain myself from running to him. I walk to his seat and whisper in his ear: "Can we talk in private?"

He looks at me in curiosity, places his book on the table, and gently pushes me out of the Library, and leads me to an empty classroom. Sam looks at me with an unwavering, unreadable expression.

"Sam, I- I um, I'm…." My voice is trembling and my hands are shaking. I look up to him with frightened tears in my eyes. He gives me another calm reassuring look and slowly makes his way towards me. The way he approaches me is almost as if he would approach a wild animal. He can tell something is terribly wrong. It's almost as if he knows.

"What has happened, my dear?"

His tone is odd, almost as if he's not himself. This makes me more anxious, and scared. Again, I get the feeling that I knew him before.

"Sam, I-something-something is happening to me." I say this with as much sanity as I can muster.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't feel at all like myself, I feel as if I have no control over myself. I've felt this way before and I hate it, I hate it so much, Tom- Sam, Sam. Your name is Sam. Oh god. Oh no, I'm sorry I-…." Tears begin to stream down my face. Sam takes me in his arms and begins to shush me. We lower to the ground in each other's arms. He rocks me back and forth, comforting me for what seems like hours. I finally settle down, and I just sit there listen to the sweet melody that is Sam's voice.

"Who is Tom?" He asks.

"A boy I knew." I reply.

"How do you know this boy?"

"He hurt me. He hurt me bad, Sam. He hurt me really bad. But, he's gone now."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't. I had a dream about him. Not a nightmare, just a dream. I thought I couldn't remember at the time, but it came back to me."

"Oh, what sort of dream, Ginevra?"

"I don't know, but Tom Riddle was in it. He was alive, Sam, I know he was. He's trying to get to me again, I just know it."

"Do not be afraid, Ginny.

"Why shouldn't I be?" There is a long, tense pause before he speaks again, his tone is strange again. I hold my breath in worry.

"Because I shall protect you, my dear." I let out a breath of relief at these words. Sam makes me feel safe, protected. I lean further into him and hug him tighter to me.

"Thank you Sam, thank you." I sigh contently. I am safe with Sam, If only I could see the sinister smile that graced his features at that moment. "You are all _mine._"

…

In the course of the next several weeks, Sam and I have barely seen anyone else. We've been making excuses, and sneaking around. Sam told me of other secret places we could meet in the castle. I have been lying to all my friends about where I have been going. On the bright side, Hermione has never been more proud of me. She thinks I have been studying more than ever. My new favorite time to be in the castle is during the Hogsmeade weekends, when barely anyone is there. Apart from first and second years, the castle is nearly empty. Sam even helped to sneak me into to the Slytherin common rooms, so I could see his dorm. I don't believe Sam has ever snogged me so passionately before than when we were in his bed, I can still remember the way his tongue brushed against mine in a fight for dominance, his won in the end, of course. I still blush thinking about it. Lacey and I no longer even look at each other. I feel very sad about it, at times, but another part of me is glad that I have that much more time to spend with Sam. I've learned so much about him. His family was a very, old and rich pureblood line, which he is extremely proud of. I promised him I would visit his home sometime, he lives with a distant relative, though he won't tell me where. He is arrogant, yet rightly so, he has some of the most powerful magic I have ever seen. He creates the most wonderful things, and at times, I find myself completely intoxicated by his magic. We have long periods of time where we just talk about different kinds of magic, all kinds of magic. Sometimes, we even talk about dark magic. Our banter is never ending. We are like fire and ice, and our arguments never seem to stop. A part of me loves the way he opposes me in every subject. I learn new things from him every day and sometimes I even win an argument or two.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have arrived last week and the school is more crowded than ever. Tonight they will announce the TriWizard Champions. This will be the perfect chance for Sam and me to sneak away in the excitement of the announcement. We have made a plan to meet in the Room of Requirement after the names have been announced. I think tonight might be the night that we finally can spend the night together, though I don't know if I'm ready. My stomach is filled with butterflies and my heartbeat hasn't slowed.

I am sitting next to Harry and talking to him about who we think the champions will be.

"If you could, would you ever put your name in?" I ask him.

"Of course not, I've already got enough attention, as it is. Plus, I think I'd be too frightened to do the tasks." He says the last part shyly.

"Harry Potter, frightened? I mock; I start to giggle at the ridiculous of the statement. He smiles up at me.

"Hey, it's been known to happen." He says sarcastically.

"So, are you serious, or are you just trying to make me feel better about it?

"No, I swear. I would never participate in something this reckless, even if I am a Gryffindor, this is just crazy."

"I agree." I pause for a moment, trying to think of something else to talk about. "How's Cho?" I ask a bit awkwardly. Harry gives me an awkward look.

"You'd be better off to ask Cedric." He finally says. I give him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Things didn't exactly work out between us. I mean she was nice and all. But, we didn't exactly have the best chemistry."

"Oh, well, that's too bad." Although I say at as if I think just the opposite.

"Yeah, not really."

"Oh?"

"I've kind of been having these strange feelings for someone I never imagined I would like in that way, but lately I can't stop thinking about her." He says somewhat shyly. I give him an inquisitive look. Who could he mean; I can't imagine anyone that fits that description.

"Well, why don't you ask her out, then?"

"She has kind of been acting strange lately, and I have a feeling she's seeing someone." He gives me a strange look. I'm about to ask him who this girl is, but I am interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions

Selection!" Cheers can be heard from all around. Dumbledore approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A piece of burning paper flies from the flames and a name comes out. Everyone looks on anxiously.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang crowd begins cheering loudly. The flame glows red and another name flies from the goblet.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons girls can be seen standing to cheer as Fleur walks up. Another name comes flying out of the flames. This time the Hogwarts students hold their breaths.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!"

Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric takes the stage.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

The cup glows brighter at Dumbledore's last words. People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out, this time presenting much more dramatic flair. Dumbledore takes it and reads: "Harry Potter." Dumbledore nearly whispers. He turns to the crowd, eyes filled with anger. "Harry Potter?!"

My eyes go wide with shock and my head turns toward Harry. He meets my gaze with wide, shocked emerald eyes. He eyes look like he has just seen Snape wearing a dress and dancing the hula. I know immediately from looking into his frightened orbs, that someone must have put Harry's name in that cup, and who ever it was, does not wish Harry to be in good heath. I give him a reassuring look and push him out of his seat.

There are shouts of abuse coming from every corner of the Dining Hall directed at Harry, making him aware that they don't approve, and that's putting it lightly. I give him a worried glance before he joins the other Champions.

…

I rush to the common room along with the rest of my house mates. All at once everyone is shouting more abuse at Harry. I glance quickly at Ron, only to find a wicked scowl placed on his face as well, and I find myself utterly shocked at the behavior of these so-called Gryffindors. I hope on one of the stools and yell at the top of my voice**: "Shut it!" **

The common room becomes deathly quiet and all eyes are on me. I glare at this crowd of so-called lions. I catch Lacey's eye, but she quickly looks away.

"What's wrong with you nutters? Harry didn't put his name in that Goblet and if I hear one more person claim that he did, they will get a taste of my bat bogey hex!" I pause for dramatic flair. "Does anyone have anything else to add?" I lift a threatening eyebrow and everyone just mumbles under their breath and shuffles away. After most of the Gryffindors are in their dorm rooms, I go to Harry and ask him to take a walk with me.

Harry agrees and we walk down one of the deserted corridors. Harry stops abruptly and turns to me with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"How did you know I didn't do it?" I give him a look filled with sincerity.

"Because you told me, Harry. You wouldn't lie. And even if you hadn't I still would have known." I state proudly.

"How?" He asks.

"I know you."

Harry looks up with a smile on his face. There he goes looking at me like I'm his favorite person in the world. That's the thing about Harry; he makes everyone around him feel appreciated. I smile widely back at him and for a moment, everything is perfect.

"You know that uh girl I was talking about earlier?" Harry asks nervously.

"Yeah." I reply

"Well, I think I'm going to take your advice."

"Oh, that's great. Do I know her?"

"Intimately."

"Wha-

Suddenly Harry's lips are on mine. His hands wrap around my waist and my hands get tangled in his messy hair. Our tongues are clashing together in perfect harmony. A long moment passes of absolute bliss. Our faces finally drift apart, and his head rests against mine. I look into his beautiful emerald eyes and get stuck in the most peaceful, and joyous moment of my life.

Then, something clicks in my mind; _Sam._ I was supposed to meet him, in the Room of Requirement. Why am I kissing Harry, when I should be with him? I pull away from Harry quickly; I make my way towards the seventh floor as fast as my legs will carry me. I leave Harry's bewildered form far behind me.

…

When I finally get to the Room of Requirement, I find it deserted. I guess Sam got tired of waiting on me. I feel a fresh wave of shame overtake me, I was snogging Harry, while Sam was sitting here waiting for me. I allow one tear escape my eye as I turn around to leave. But, before I take another step, I find myself face to face with Sam. I let out a small shriek and my hand fly to my mouth to conceal it. Sam is looking down on me with an all consuming anger.

Once my I get my heart to slow down and my breathing in order, I lower my hand.

"Sam, don't do that. You scared me." I state angrily. Sam mutters under his breath, I thought he said "I haven't even begun to scare you," but my mind must be just playing tricks on me. I look into his eyes, only to find that they seem to be flashing. I can't make out the color, they almost look…._red._

"Why are you crying, _Ginevra?"_ He says this so cruelly that I take a few steps back in fear.

"I , um-… Suddenly, Sam is right in front of me gripping my forearms tightly. I swear I can feel them beginning to bruise.

"Sam, stop. You're hurting me." I whimper. This doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"Why should I stop hurting you? After all, you have hurt me. I'm just repaying the favor." Sam almost hisses. On the last word of his sentence, Sam pins me harshly to the wall.

"I don't know what you're-..

"**DON"T** _lie." _He hisses angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sam." I begin to sob loudly. "I'm so-oory. I'm so sorry, Sam." By this point my sobbing has become hysterical. Sam doesn't look convinced.

"You _will _be. Say goodbye to my _protection_" Sam states coldly. Then, Sam just drops me, and begins to walk away without as much as a backwards glance.

By now my sobbing is uncontrollable; I stand up on shaky knees.

"NO! Sam, don't leave me! Please?! I'm sorry! Just don't go! I need you, Sam." My words don't seem to have any effect Sam keeps on walking until he is gone.

"No, Sam. I need you." I say quietly, yet with so much sorrow that I can barely breathe. I fall to the floor and curl into a ball. I cry for a very long time and the last thing I say before I fall into darkness is:

"_I love you, Sam." _

_**WOW! IKR! Lots of drama in this chapter. I hope you didn't think it was too much. I just kinda went with it. We had romance; we had drama, now its time for some action! Okay so at the very beginning of this chapter I wrote in a line from The Hobbit: Demolition of Smaug. Can anyone point out that line? I'll give you a hint: It was in the very first paragraph. The first person to get it right gets to decide who Ginny ends up with in the end! Good luck! Let me know what you thought of this chapter please?**_

{00819609- }


	7. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: Complications **

**To CoffeeLovingOtaku: Your review seriously made me laugh. I just want to say thank you and say that your ship isn't done yet!**

**To missWATERS: Thank you so, so much for your awesome review! I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat! Your reviews are what make me want to update! Thanks again!**

**To EriksAngeldeMusica: Thank you for your feedback it's great to know what I can fix, and what you like. Don't worry lots of Tom in this chapter!**

**Tom's POV**

I walk slowly, yet purposely towards the DADA classroom. I think back to the last few weeks with a sneer on my usually controlled features. I think of the tense silence between Ginevra and myself. I also think of the sheer incompetence of my follower; Barty Crouch Jr. One simple task is all I ask of him, and he cannot even accomplish that. How he thinks no one would have found his father's body just lying there in the forest is beyond me. People are going to start asking questions, questions that certain people will be unable answer. For example; what did happen to Barty's body after he died. Why has it just simply disappeared, that _fool. _We were not prepared for this step as of yet. The first task is tomorrow, we are supposed to be insuring Potter's victory. I will make certain he pays dearly for his _foolishness. _Does everyone feel it necessary to test my anger? That particular thought awakens a memory I have been working very hard to keep repressed.

_Flashback_

_I have been awaiting Ginevra's arrival for almost an hour now, and I have become impatient. She did seem distracted at the announcement of the champions, perhaps she forgot. I head towards the direction of her dormitory to see if I can find her. What I stumble upon enrages me beyond anything I could have possibly imagined. I find the girl I was searching for attached to the pathetic excuse for enemy named Harry Potter. How interesting, I seem to be feeling something quite different from anger. It is so unfamiliar to me. What is this uncomfortable, horrifying feeling? Could I possibly be…..__**jealous?**__ It seems that is correct. It infuriates me even more to realize these despicable feelings. It is beneath me and yet I cannot deny it, jealousy is what I am feeling. Ginevra was not supposed to be able to effect me this way. I glance up in time to see Ginny finally coming to her senses; she seems to be heading towards the Room of Requirement. As I watch her retreat, I think for a moment of just ending this boy's miserable existence, then and there. I have to restrain myself, which astounds me beyond measure. Sense when have I been unable to control my emotions? Has this woman really affected me so? This cannot be true because in this very moment, all I can feel for her is loathing, and hatred. I start towards where Ginny last took off to; it's time to put this despicable woman in her place. _

I come out of my thoughts with a frown; she had looked terribly frightened of me. I had lost control of my emotions, I nearly revealed my identity, and for what; a pathetic little girl? But she is not just any girl, and she is not pathetic, my mind argues back. She is intelligent and competent; she's the only one to earn my attention. Another memory comes rushing to the surface.

_Flashback_

_We hurry into the Room of Requirement hand in hand, a deep forbidden thought in my mind realizes I like feeling her hand in mine, it feels…nice. I shake my pathetic thoughts away without any more thought. Once we have the door shut, we turn around to notice the room has transformed into a training room, I had promised her I would show her how I duel. She releases my hand and smirks at me, wand in hand. She bows to me, and marches away to make a dueling stance, I smirk in return._

"_Well?" She asks expectantly, I quirk my eyebrow in confusion._

"_Aren't you going to bow? Am I not superior enough?" She asks, with a grin on her face._

"_That remains to be seen. However, I do have no doubt of my victory." I state, with a cocky grin on my face._

"_Oh yeah, well you never know, I could cheat." She states mischievously._

_I scoff, "There is no way to cheat in which you would beat me." I say arrogantly._

"_That remains to be seen." She mocks me, I smirk at her wit. I raise my wand against her. _

"_Ready?" I ask._

"_Ready." She says innocently._

_I begin with a simple stunning curse. To my surprise, she dodges it. She sees my confusion and points out that with all her brothers, she had to learn to dodge. She sends a Bat Bogey hex my way, which I deflect with ease, though I am pleasantly surprised by the power behind it. I send a powerful body binding spell, and she throws up a Protego. My spell nearly completely breaks her shield. She lowers it for future use and sends a Confringo, and to my utter astonishment, it grazes my shoulder. I look up in surprise and she smirks at me. It seems she is getting cocky, her mistake, I shall correct it. _

"_Incarcerous." Powerful black ropes glide out of my wand and surround her. She looks up in amazement, she must have not been taught this yet. I let them wrap around her in complicated twists. I notice her struggle, and chuckle lowly, struggling is futile, with every struggle, the ropes tighten. Suddenly, lets out a shriek of pain and without thinking I allow the ropes to go slack, and my head snaps up in concern. The second the ropes have loosened, she comes barreling towards me, uninjured in any way. I look up in surprise, before I can raise my wand to stop her; she tackles me to the ground. I look up to her lying on top of me; in no time at all she has straddled me. I smirk up at her. I think she would make an excellent Slytherin._

"_I win." She announces joyously. _

"_You cheated." I accuse._

"_Just as I said I would, you always say there is no cheating in a duel. You say cheating is called cleverness. This is me being clever. You can't blame me for playing the game, and winning." She says the last part with a coy look in her eyes. "I spin around and tackle her to the ground, this time it is me who is straddling her. I look deep into her eyes, and lean in, ever so leisurely. Our faces are inches apart._

"_No," I whisper, "But, I __**can**__ punish you for it." I lean in until our lips are just barely apart, and breathe into her mouth slowly. She begins to lean in, only for me to pull away completely. I stand up and brush myself off. _

"_That was fun." I state, smirking._

_She stands up abruptly and gives me a teasing glare. _

"_No you don't." She says angrily. She walks with a grace, I have not seen before and leisurely begins untucking my shirt, she slides her hand under it, she begins to fondle my chest, with continued grace, and my breath catches in my throat. She is teasing __**me**__, is she? That simply will not do. I grab her waist and lift her up, and her legs wrap around me. Our lips finally meet, and I feel her hands come into my neatly styled hair. My hands tighten around her tiny waist. Our tongues our colliding in yet another power struggle. I back up a few feet only to find that we are no longer in a training room. We have run into the end of a very comfortable surface, a bed. I allow us to fall, having hardly any care for our surroundings. I flip her around and Straddle her again, and her hands come around my neck, My hands find her waist once again. I bite her bottom lip gently and begin to slowly suck-_

"Riddle!" I hear the fake Professor Moody shout, ripping me from the memory.I turn to him with eyes filled with violence and rage.

"Are you a fool?" I hiss, enraged. "Do not address me by that name here."

He looks slightly ashamed and nods obediently. He enters his classroom so that we may have a more private conversation. I roll my eyes at his sheer stupidity. As I begin to walk into his classroom, I have one last thought of the witty little redhead before I shut the door to Moody's office. No, I _do not_ believe I am through with her as of yet. I will not let Harry Potter, of all people, steal her away from me, as I have said before, she is _mine._

…

Ginny's POV

"Miss Weasley!" I look up abruptly to see Professor McGonagall glaring down at me. It looks like I dazed off again. I must have missed her question, again. I sigh; I already have three detentions this week from various other teachers. I have not been at my best lately.

"I'm sorry, Professor, could you repeat the question?"

"What is the spell to turn your pet into a water goblet, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asks impatiently.

"Um, Fera Verto?" I ask.

"That is correct." McGonagall gives me an encouraging look. I smile half-heartedly. I look back down to my desk sadly.

The rest of class goes by in a blur; I can't seem to focus on anything for longer than a moment. The class is dismissed and I begin walking towards Gryffindor Tower. I haven't talked to Harry or Sam in weeks. Harry is confused, and Sam is just downright angry. I miss him so much. I am bitter that I truly do love him. I didn't even get to tell him, and now I probably never will. Sam did do something that is hard for me to understand. He was cruel and he hurt me, I can still feel the bruises on my arms. That is simply unacceptable. No matter what I've done, I never expected him to treat me that way. I like Harry, but I love Sam. I could see myself fall for Harry, but I simply can't forget about Sam. He's all I can think about or dream about. I haven't been sleeping, eating, or focusing well at all. I'm afraid I won't be able to pull myself out of this funk. It's eating me up whole, and if I don't change something soon, I don't know what will happen. I feel so alone, I'm still not talking to Lacey, or Jack. I barely speak to Ron and Hermione because Harry is always near and I'm avoiding him. I would hang around my group of friends, but Lacey and Jack are always with them. So, now I just hang around places by myself. I read, but don't stay in the Library for long. I always run into Sam if I linger too long, and I can't take the looks he sends my way, it's driving me mad. So, I have resigned myself to being alone. I tried hanging out with the twins for a bit, but, they were no help at all. I always got caught up in their pranks and had more detentions than I already do now. Needless to say, I gave up hanging around them. As I'm contemplating my deteriorating lifestyle I look up to see a girl with long, wavy, blonde hair, reading a magazine upside down. I stop and turn my head a bit to see what she's reading, something called, 'The Quibbler'. I've never heard of that before, strange. I walk toward her and gently tap on her shoulder. She looks up at me with a dreamy expression.

"Did you know you're reading upside down?" I ask.

"Yes." She states simply. I give her a perplexed look.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Luna."

"Oh, hullo Luna, I'm Ginny." I say eager to make a new friend. I look at her robe to see she is from Ravenclaw, odd. She was reading upside down and she got into Ravenclaw?

"I know who you are." She sates dreamily.

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. We're in the same year."

"We are?"

"Yes". I look at her, slightly confused.

"Why don't I remember you?"

"Maybe you're just naturally unobservant." She suggests. Normally, I would be offended but I truly don't think she was mocking me. This girl is very odd, but also a bit funny.

"Well, must be off, now. I must find my shoes."

I look down at her feet and notice, she is wearing shoes.

"Um, your shoes are on your feet, Luna."

"Not these shoes."

"Okay, uh, what shoes, then?"

"Well, I do have all sorts of shoes, in all sorts of colors. The Nargles never steal my boring shoes, though." She says thoughtfully.

"Nargles?" I ask.

"Yes, Nargles, I suspect they hid them in the forest this year."

I shake my head and smile lightly at her. I have a feeling the less questions I ask, the less confused I will be.

"Do want me to help you find them; I know my way around the forest."

"You want to help me?" She asks.

"I'd love too, sounds fun." I smile up at her, and she smiles right back at me.

I'm just going to drop my bag off at my dorm and I can meet you in the forest, okay?"

…

After saying the password to the Fat Lady I head up the stairs to my dorm to find it empty, I drop my bag on my bed and I quickly head downstairs, a little too quickly because I fall on the last step and land in someone's waiting arms. I look up to see Harry holding on to my waist, after a minute he clears his throat and lets go. I look up at him with gratitude in my eyes.

"Um, thanks, Harry." I state awkwardly. I look up at him and he gives me a hurt look before turning curtly away.

"Harry, wait, I'm sorry."

He turns slowly to look at me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I give him a sad look.

"Well, it's a bit complicated."

"If you didn't want me to kiss you, why didn't you just stop me?"

"Harry, it's not that. I just, well I-"

"You what?" Harry says impatiently.

"Do you remember what you said about the girl you- about me? You said you thought I was seeing someone." I look up nervously.

"Are you?" He asks with a piercing look.

I look again, with my face pale and my heart beating. Can I tell Harry about Sam? Sam didn't want people to know about us. I really didn't either; they would've just judged us. But, I don't think Harry will. I look up again with determination settling in my eyes.

"I was. I was seeing Sam. Sam Greengrass." I met his eyes nervously.

"But isn't he a Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"Apparently, I'm the one _he_ can't trust." I state solemnly. Harry looks at me with understanding lighting in his green eyes.

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I never would have- I- I ruined things for you, didn't I?"

"No, Harry, of course not, I like you too, I really do. You must know that I've liked you for a long time. If only you'd kissed me sooner. Things might be different then. It's just I'm not over Sam. And, as much as I like you, I'm just not ready for another relationship so soon. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It's my own fault for taking my bloody time before making a move. Maybe someday we can- I don't know." He pauses for a moment. "You'll let me know, if you ever change your mind, right?"

I smile warmly into his emerald eyes.

"Of course." I begin to head towards the door, when he stops me.

"You know, Ginny, I, uh, I might die tomorrow. And, I was wondering if, maybe, you know you could, um," Harry begins to blush and I catch on to his intention, I shake my head at his suggestion but I lean in and give a quick kiss on his soft lips, I have to restrain myself from going any further and pull away.

"You are not going to die. Goodbye Harry." I walk out of the Gryffindor common room with a wide smile on my face.

…

After searching in the woods for a couple of hours, Luna finds a hidden path and leads us farther into the woods. We come up to an open clearing and Luna grabs some fruit from inside her bag. She seems to be offering to some unseen force; who ever it is doesn't seem to want it. She puts the fruit back and instead retrieves a hunk of raw meat she throws it into the air and it disappears. My mouth can be seen hanging open and my eyes are wide.

"How did you do that?" I ask in astonishment.

"The Thestral ate it." She says this as if it was obvious.

"I don't see anything."

"That's because Thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"Really? Wow, that's bloody amazing." I state in wonder. Luna gives me a curious look.

"Most people find them scary, but not you?" She has a dreamy look in her eyes, and I look at her with confusion.

"Why don't people like them?"

"Most people don't like them because their a bit different."

"Well, sod them. I think their cool. What do they look like?"

"Well, they are black and muscular, like a horse, but with wings."

"Wow, I wish I could see them."

"Be careful what you wish for." Luna says mysteriously. I look and realize I've just wished to see someone die. I feel bad instantly, I turn around abruptly only to trip on something, it's a pile of leaves, but they are shaped oddly. I remove the leaves only to find an assortment of funny colored shoes.

"Luna, you were right, here they are!" She turns abruptly and leans down to throw the shoes in her bag.

"I've won this year!" She shouts. I shake my head and chuckle lightly. I love hanging out with Luna, she's so easy to get along with.

…

Today is the day of the first task. I rush down to breakfast in excitement. Luna agreed to join me at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. I am not watching where I'm going and run strait into the absolute worst person possible; Draco Malfoy. I knock us both over in my rush to get to breakfast. He stands up abruptly and before I can stand up again he pushes me back down.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel." He says this with as much hatred as possible. He lifts his leg and knocks me further to the ground. His foot is pressing against my stomach, preventing me from moving. Crabbe and Goyle flank either side of Malfoy, all three have wicked grins on their faces. I stop struggling and glare at them.

"What's your rush, Weasel? Come on, stay and chat a bit." There is a chorus of laughter following his statement. "Did I damage your hand me down robe. Tell you what, when I'm finished with mine you can have that. It will be the nicest clothes you'll own in your whole life." There is more laughter coming from Crabbe and Goyle. My glare intensifies.

"Shut your mouth, you pathetic little worm!" I shout.

"What did you say, you filthy little blood traitor?"

"I think you heard me? Tell me, are you truly a pureblood? Because I heard a saucy little rumor on how your mother slept with the help." Malfoy slaps me on the face as hard as he can and my head begins to spin.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother! I least my mother can fit through the door!"

After I hear this I struggle even more under his foot, fueled with rage.

"Shut up!" I scream. I don't think I have been this angry before. He removes his foot, but lies on my stomach; his hand trails my face seductively.

"Although_ you_ don't look much like your mother."

"Don't _touch_ me!" I shout with disgust. I move my head out of the path of his disgusting hand. Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle are thrown over our heads and they land not so pleasantly on the ground right behind me.

"If I were you, I would get off of her right now. If you do not I can promise you a much worse fate than your friends." A silvery sweet voice threatens icily. Malfoy is off of me in seconds and running with Crabbe and Goyle down the corridor. I look up to see a hand offering me assistance. I take it without hesitation, and come face to face with Sam. I look deep into his eyes, lick my lips and give a hesitant smile. It's silent for a long moment.

"I thought you weren't going to protect me anymore?" I ask quietly. I look up, unsure of myself. His eyes are full of fire, his intense glare watching my every move. I look up at him through my long lashes, my chocolate brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. His hand is still gripping mine tightly, it makes my heart flutter. He gives me an unreadable look, raw emotion is lingering in his shining blue depths.

"I could not just let them hurt you."

_**Another chapter done. I hope you liked this chapter and I would like to congratulate FlamePhoenix00017 (Awesome name by the way) for guessing the quote from The Hobbit: Demolition of Smaug! Any questions, comments, concerns would be greatly appreciated! Please review and let me know who you like better, Harry or Tom? **_

{00819609- }


	8. The First Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: The First Task**

**I want to say something: I have GREAT reviewers! You guys are reading my mind! Before I begin I would like to address a few things; First, thank you all for your great reviews! They are helping this story develop soo much better! Keep it up please! Second, Voldemort doesn't know Ginny very well yet. All he knows is that Tom possessed Ginny in Harry's second year. Tom doesn't talk to Voldemort unless they are in person, so he hasn't gotten a chance to tell Voldemort more about her, but rest assured he will. There will be more Voldemort action at the end of this story and defiantly in the sequel! Third, Ginny is going to become suspicious of Sam. Like I've mentioned before, she is very smart. Also, Ginny most defiantly won't take Tom's abuse that is one of the reasons he likes her so much! Also, the Guest reviewer who said that Ginny should realize that Harry might die in the first task, congratulations you read my mind. That is EXACTLY where I was going with this chapter! Don't worry there will be much more Harry in the coming chapters, first I had to develop him realizing he liked Ginny more than Cho, and I had to develop a relationship between her and Sam. So, there will be more of the trio, they are the main characters in this fic. Harry didn't know Ginny had a boyfriend at the time, so he was confused and hurt by Ginny avoiding him, after she explained, he understood. missWATERS: I will be happy to add some Ginny flashbacks! To the other guest who said that Ginny would never pick Tom over Harry when she finds out who he is, That is a valid point, she might have been able to if he still wasn't trying to kill Harry, but you never know. He might try to change for her if he falls in love with her. Lots of things could happen to change her mind. You never know. Please keep an open mind. The biggest mystery of this story is who she ends up with in the end because I don't even know yet! One more thing, Ginny is not very concerned on the matter of Malfoy running away so fast because in her eyes, he is a coward. From what she has seen before, she knows Malfoy's bark is much bigger than his bite. Malfoy is nothing without his goons, and 'Sam' got rid of them in seconds. So in Ginny eyes, that's the reason Malfoy ran. Also, if you guys like this story, I'm sure you would love missWATERS new story, that she so kindly asked me to make an OC for! Please check it out! Sorry for the ramble, I just thought that everyone deserves to be heard! I want you all to know that every piece of advice you give me makes the story that much better. Thank you very much, and don't ever be afraid to tell me what you think! You might catch things that I don't. On with the story!**

**Ginny's POV:**

"I couldn't just let them hurt you."

I look up into Sam's eyes and they are shining with sincerity.

"I missed you." My voice cracks on the last word, and I look down to hide the tear that rolls down my face. His hand comes under my chin and gently lifts my head to look at him. He wipes away my tear gently.

"I'm sorry I kissed Harry." I profess, and Sam abruptly releases me and turns his back on me, seemingly contemplating something. I think for a moment about telling him of my love for him. But, how do I know that love is truly what I feel. I could have just wanted to stay with Sam, or not wanted him to leave. I've only known him for a few months. I can't tell him until I'm sure that's what I'm feeling. I suddenly remember something.

"I forgive you." Sam declares, he turns around, smirk on his face. I look up at him, with suspicion on mine.

"Your eyes." I state. He gives me an inquisitive look.

"What?"

"Your eyes were red."

His entire demeanor changes, his eyes become guarded, his stance is defensive. My eyes grow exponentially more suspicious.

"I do not know what you are talking about, my eyes are blue." His demeanor returns to his normally charming self, and his expression plays a picture of perfect confusion.

"Sam-"

"You are mistaken." He gives me a charming smile. For the thousandth time the feeling of familiarity strikes me. I'm driven mad by my inability to place where my confusion comes from. Why is he so familiar?

My eyes narrow at him, and his face shows irritation.

"You hurt me." I state stubbornly.

"As did you." He counters. My head snaps up and I give him a look filled with rage.

"That doesn't justify physically hurting me! You're unbelievable." Before I can storm off, he blocks my path. I look up at him and he looks sincere.

"I am sorry, Ginevra. I was upset, and I realize that, in no way, makes up for what I have done."

"Sam I-"

"Ginny, please I can promise you that it will never happen again. Please forgive me."

I look into his eyes and sigh.

"Sam, it's not that simple. I need some time. I understand why you were upset, but I can't forgive you just like that. You promised that you would protect me, and you did the opposite, I still have bruises on my arms." I say with a mildly hurt expression on my face. He looks up at me with a determined expression.

"I understand you, Ginny. Now understand me; I will not give up until I have made up for what I have done. I promise you I will make you feel as I once did. I will give you time, but I will never give up on you. I won't lose you to him" He gives me a charming smile, his eyes filled with a bit of jealousy and sincerity to match his words. My knees go weak, I've missed him so, if only it hadn't happened the way it did. I can't help but feel a little satisfied at the jealousy that entered his eyes. I scold myself and remember that although it's nice to have two guys fawning over me, in the end, it's anything but good.

"Thank you for saving me." I say before marching down to the Great Hall to join Luna for a late breakfast.

…

After breakfast we go to a few classes, but are excused early to head down to the first task of the TriWizard tournament. Luna and I begin to walk towards the stands, but we pass by the biggest tent I have ever seen and my curiosity gets the better of me. I tell Luna to save me a seat and I decide to take a look. I sneak around the back of the tent and peer in. What I see nearly makes my heart stop, In the front of the tent lies an enormous cage labeled; _Hungarian Horntail_. I look at the beast, and my heart rate increases, before the beast can see me; I quickly scurry away, only to run strait into Hermione. My gracefully clumsy skills knock us both to the ground. Hermione quickly pulls us both up excitedly.

"Ginny, thank god!" she nearly shouts.

"What! I wasn't doing anything, I'm fine!" I shout nervously. She gives me a surprised look. Then recovers quickly, her determined gaze fixed on me.

"Ginny, I'm worried about Harry. He looked so upset in class; I don't think he is ready for this. I was going to talk to him, but I don't think he would listen to me. But, you Ginny, he _will_ listen to _you._"

"Me? But, I-"

"Please, he has to face a dragon, Ginny, a _dragon." _She stresses. I look back at the dragon's tent thoughtfully. I think back to the ferocious beasts inside and shutter involuntarily.

"Okay." I agree and head towards the champion's tent. I peek through one of the open flaps and see Harry inside, pacing nervously. I sneak over behind him and tap on his shoulder, he spins around, startled. He gaze falls on me and his nervousness seems to melt away.

"Oh, Ginny, you gave me such a fright." He says, looking relieved. I give him a smile that never reaches my eyes. The dragons are still fresh in my mind, and I can't help but feel worried.

"You'll be fine Harry; all you have to do is-"

"Battle a dragon." He interrupts; I look up with him in panic and throw my arms around him in desperation. He returns my hug, holding on tight. His face goes into my wild hair and he whispers, "Still don't think I'm going to die?" I pull away and look him sharply in the eye. I grip his arms tightly, not willing to release him yet. A stubborn look enters my eyes.

"No, I know you won't. Don't give up, you're stronger than that. Just know that I believe in you." He looks me deep in my chocolate brown eyes and his emerald eyes light up with renewed hope. His look awakens suppressed feelings in me too powerful to control. Before I know it, I'm leaning in, and I bring his lips to mine, still gripping his arms tightly. He kisses me back passionately.

Suddenly, there is a bright flash that makes us break apart. I look up to see Rita Skeeter and a huge camera smiling up at us with a mischievous grin. I give her the most annoyed sneer I can muster. I give Harry's arm one last squeeze and exit the tent as fast as I can.

…

Once I am sitting with Luna in the stands, Dumbledore's voice booms over the arena. He begins to announce the dragons, and which champion gets which dragon. I hope against hope that Harry gets anything but the Hungarian Horntail. Unfortunately, fate hates me and especially Harry because that's exactly the dragon Harry gets. I sigh, and turn to Luna with a hopeless expression. I look across the stands at Ron and Hermione, and give them a sad smile. Hermione returns it, and Ron looks so guilty that it looks as if a whole might swallow him up. I quickly look away, and search out Sam, just to take my mind off things. I finally find him talking to Moody of all people. They look to be discussing something very important. They are pointing towards the champion tent, their brows furrowed, and eyes concentrated. It's not like Sam to place a wager, especially with a teacher. I make a point that I will ask him about it later, and then I focus on Dumbledore announcing Cedric Diggory.

…

After Fleur defeats her dragon and claims her egg, Harry's name is announced, by this point, my nerves are absolutely shot. My leg has not stopped bouncing up and down nervously and my hands have not stopped fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

None of that compares to the feeling of absolute terror I feel when Harry steps into the arena with that horrific creature. I remind myself to curse Charlie next time I see him for sending that beast here.

Harry quickly scurries behind a huge rock, and the dragon breaths fire, burning his hideout, almost, to a crisp. My heart drops in my stomach when I see him drop his wand. My hand flies up in my fiery hair and grips into it tightly to try and relieve the stress I am feeling. He'll be fine I repeat to myself again and again. Harry finally retrieves his wand. He points it into the sky and shouts a spell I can't hear. I stand up to get a better view, and my eyes go wide when nothing happens. My hand falls from my hair to come to my side and curl into a ball. My heart feels heavy; I can no longer restrain myself. I begin to shout his name at the top of my lungs. Harry turns his head and looks me dead in the eye, and mouths, "Trust me." My eyes begin to return to their normal size, and as a sign of trust I sit back down immediately. He gives me a quick smile and then refocuses on his current task. I realize something in that moment and my heart soars. Harry stopped concentrated just to reassure me. He put his life in danger just to make sure I wasn't upset. He really is a great person, he'll be fine, I repeat in my head and this time I actually believe it. My heart rate slows down.

An object goes zooming strait across the arena, barreling strait towards Harry. He jumps on it without another thought. It's his firebolt, of course, a broom! How clever, he summoned his broom. Harry is the best flier I have ever seen, he _will _be fine, I realize with a smile of relief.

…

As soon as Harry retrieves the egg, the dragon disappears out of thin air. Luna and I shoot up out of our seats, embrace and jump up and down in absolute joy. Suddenly, someone lands beside us and I turn around quickly. Harry lands before me, egg in hand and a huge grin on his face. I run to him and smile.

"Nice prize." I state with a smirk on my face.

"Thanks, couldn't have won it without you." An enormous grin breaks on my face. He winks and smirks at me. He goes to hug me but I stop him, smirking.

"Nice try, Potter, but flattery doesn't work with me."

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time, eh, Weasley?" He raises an eyebrow at me, then flies away to meet the rest of his fan club. I shake my head and grin up at him.

…

The feast that night was a joyous occasion for all because every champion was able to retrieve their egg. Dumbledore announces the Yule Ball in the excitement and every one begins looking at their desired partners. My eyes drift to Sam, who is looking at me suggestively. I blush and turn my gaze away, I then notice Harry gazing me in quite the same way Sam was. I suddenly realize my dilemma, and my face ends up in my hands, I turn to Luna to ask her what I should do, only to find her chatting Nevil up, who seems to be looking at me longingly I quickly turn away to discourage his interest. I have enough people trying to snog me any chance they get, I think stressfully. How ironic, last year I would have loved nothing more than all this attention from very handsome boys, now, I want to crawl under a rock and miss the ball entirely. My problem is how on earth will I ever decide who to go with?!

Maybe I could just say yes to whoever asks first, what a brilliantly stupid idea my mind praises sarcastically. I remind myself to just sod off. I sigh audibly and let out a frustrated breath. I think back to Harry's face while he looked at me whilst battling a dragon. He was so sweet, he always has been. I could go with Harry. But, as always, my mind contradicts me. I think of the time I was with Sam in his dorm.

_Flashback_

_Sam sneaks me past the unaware first years that are residing in the Slytherin Common Room, and I chuckle as quietly as possible at their obliviousness. If only they knew their supposed arch enemy just slipped passed them in their own home as they played a silly game of wizard's chess. So much for Slytherin's supposed awareness. Soon, we have reached the third year dorm that is completely deserted. I look around in wonder of my new surroundings. _

"_This is nice, although it's a bit cold." I turn around and notice Sam has lain on the bed a few feet away._

"_There are ways to get warm." He informs me with a smirk. I return his smirk and leisurely make my way to the bed. My hands lay flat against the silk sheets and feel them gently. My head tilts to the side as I stare at the green silk. I slowly lift my gaze to meet Sam's and I give him a mocking questioning stare. _

"_This wouldn't happen to be __**your **__bed, now would it?" I purr suggestively. Sam abruptly shoots up and grabs my forearms and spins me over to land gently on his bed, underneath him, I giggle lightly, and he smiles down at me._

"_Impatient, are we?" I ask, with a teasing edge to my voice. His smile widens exponentially, his eyes are shining, and eager. _

"_Absolutely." He announces proudly, while he leans in and begins to devour my neck with soft kisses, I turn my neck to give him better access. After a while, he stops kissing my neck and he turns his head so that of faces our inches apart._

"_You are the most amazing women whom I have ever had the pleasure to know." He says with absolute sincerity. I bite my bottom lip and look up at him, my eyes glistening. _

"_Tell me about your life." I say suddenly. He leans up and sits beside me, tilting his head to look at me seriously, contemplating something. I rise up so I can look him in the eyes._

"_What's going on in that brilliant brain of yours?" I ask curiously. _

"_You want to know about my life? I assure you it nothing of interest."_

"_It's interesting to me." I state stubbornly._

"_You're so stubborn." He says with a fond smile lighting up his features._

"_As I have said before, I am an orphan. I grew up in a filthy orphanage until my distant relative found me a few years ago."_

"_Tell me about you as a child."_

"_Well, I was a bitter child. I was angry and confused." I look up at him with sadness in my eyes, not pity, just sadness. His eyes look lost in his memories._

"_Didn't you have a friend?" I ask sadly._

"_No." With a tone that some would call anger, but I could hear the hurt. I could hear the hidden despair. _

"_I wish I could have known you. I would have been your friend. I would've treasured you." I say this with absolute sincerity. He suddenly looks up at me, surprised. _

"_I do not think you would have liked me much then." He states bitterly._

"_I always like you." I state sweetly, with a smile on my face._

"_You don't understand." He insists. "You don't see wha-"_

"_No, you don't understand." I interrupt forcefully. "You don't think I see it, do you?" He gives me a confused look. "The confusion, the bitterness, and the festering anger you try to conceal. I see it all. I know your flaws, and I cherish you for them. Why do you feel the need to push it all down? Why do feel the need to hide from me? Don't be ashamed, Sam. We all have flaws; we all have demons to battle. I won't turn away from you."_

_Sam is silent for a long time. He looks away from me, hiding again. I put my hands on the sides of his face and look him strait in the eye. _

"_I know you feel the need to be perfect. To put on a mask for everybody, I understand that. All I ask is that when it's just you and me, be yourself, don't hide. I promise to never hide from you, can you do the same?" He looks deep into my eyes for a long time, seemingly contemplating something. Finally, he simply nods, blue eyes shining intensely. That's all I need, I smile widely. He gathers me in his arms and our lips connect in a moment of bliss._

My head snaps up as I come out of the memory. I look around to notice most of my house has disappeared from the hall I rush to join them, and head out into the nearly empty corridor.

I can't say no to Sam, I told him I would never turn him away. I think I love him, but I don't think I could find it in myself to say no to Harry either. I have a major problem on my hands. Maybe neither of them will ask me, I could just go with Luna and have a girl's night. My thoughts are interrupted by a hand grabbing my arm and turning me to face them. I look up to see Harry and my heart jumps into panic mode. I look at him nervously and silently pray that Harry just needs a quill or something. I scoff inwardly, right, like I should be so lucky. Harry looks down at me with nervousness and determination. Sure, he looks like he wants to borrow a quill, some parchment maybe. Oh, who am I kidding? I am absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, screwed.

"Hey Gin." Of course he had to call me Gin; I know he knows I secretly love it when he calls me that.

"Hey." I think I managed to spit out.

"I was wonderi-"

Before he can get out the words that very well may destroy me, he's interrupted by a voice I know only to well, and I almost shriek with panic.

"Hello _Ginevra."_

_**Cliffhanger! I need to know who you think Ginny should go to the ball with. Cause I honestly have no clue who to pick. Who knows? Your vote may influence my decision. Please? Also, it would be great if you could give me the reason why you would pick this person. Those of you that commented on me updating so quickly, firstly I would like to say thank you, I do try! Secondly, I am going to my grandma's house next week to take care of my aunt, and I will have to use my laptop. I don't know how well it's going to work, if at all. SO, things might be a little slow next week. I leave tomorrow so, this might be the only chapter for a few days. Thanks for reading, talk to you later! **___

{00819609- }


	9. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm soo sorry that its been soo long. I just found out my aunt is really sick, so I had to take care of her longer than expected, but I finally got my Microsoft word working, so now I can continue the story as planned. I would also like to thank my reviewers for their comments and suggestions, they have undoubtedly helped me with this chapter. Without any further waiting, on with the story. **

**Chapter 8: Decisions, Decisions**

**Ginny's POV**

I stare up at Sam with a face filled with horror as he and Harry ask me to the ball at exactly the same time. It seems they were both trying to beat each other to the punch, though it seems as if I'm the one whose been punched, twice. Its official, all the forces of magic in this world must hate me. Truly, and undeniably hate me. Loathe me, in fact. I look from Harry to Sam and back again with a shocked, panicked expression. I must truly be a sight to behold at this moment with my mouth hanging slightly ajar and my eyes as big as teacup saucers. They have come to stand opposite me, side by side, gazes locked on my exasperated form. It's as if, in an odd sort of way, they have come against me. I feel as if they are ganging up on me. My inside squeeze as if they have just suffered the effects of apparating, and if at all possible my eyes grow even wider as I realize they are waiting for me to say something. I look around to notice that a crowd has formed around us; almost every house in our year was standing there looking up at me, awaiting my answer to the two handsome boys. I look out to the crowd to see that even Lacey and Jack are staring up at me. I inhale as if about to speak, looking back and forth between the two boys, and the huge crowd surrounding us, I open my mouth and suddenly dash away as fast as I can, leaving a stunned crowd, and two handsome suitors, who heart have leapt at my abrupt escape.

…

I sit, sulking in my dorm room, trying to dig myself out of the deep whole my mind is currently submerged in. I lay on my huge red bed, with the silk sheets caressing my back. My head thumps on my pillow as look up to the tapestry colored a light, almost burning red. To take my mind off of my own burning inner turmoil, I think of the morning sun raising onto the grounds, and the different specks of color that light up the sky, when I hear the door slowly open, and look to see Lacey walk leisurely inside, with an amused expression on her face.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting display." She states. I slowly rise up, to sit on my knees, and look into Lacey's ice blue eyes. I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for in Lacey's eyes, hatred, maybe, or fear? Though, what I find is much more unexpected. I find friendship and longing, with a hint of amusement and fondness. I decide it's time to let her see the same and I smile up at her, with the same emotions glistening in my chocolate brown eyes. In that moment, it seems, that's all we ever needed. She seems to act as if we never fought in the first place, as if we haven't avoided each other for weeks. I think back to that dreadful day, and shiver involuntarily. I promise myself never to lose control like that again. If Sam won't protect me, I'll just have to protect myself.

Soon enough, Lacey begins to chatter away like the old days, and I allow it with a huge grin plastered on my face. At least one thing has gone right today.

…

I walk into potions the next day with a grimace plastered on my face. I had come no closer to making a decision on who I would like to go to the ball with. It felt as if I was walking to my own doom. When I arrive I notice two things strait away, first; that I have arrived early. Second; that Sam is not here yet. I take a seat at the normal table I share with Sam. Looking around I notice quite a few stares from fellow classmates, I realize with a jolt that by now everyone will know about Sam and I. Everyone will know because he practically announced it by asking me to the ball the way he did, and by asking me, that meant he was willing to soil his Slytherin reputation by asking out a Gryffindor so publically. While opposing Harry Potter of all people. We must be the main gossip story of the whole school by now. Why did Sam have to do such a Gryffindor thing when it was so unlike him? He must really be trying to prove how sorry he really is, if he's really willing to act like such a Gryffindor. As much as he tries to hide it, I know he detests most Gryffindor's, much like I detested him when we first met. I wonder why I was so different. I can tell from the moment we met that he never disliked me or looked upon me with distain, not even once did he look at me with the same hatred he reserves for Gryffindors. I know I should feel touched at this, but for some odd reason all I feel is suspicion. I shake my mutinous thoughts away as I see Sam enter the room sporting his usually tidy uniform and neat hair. As he fixes his gaze on me I notice his deep blue eyes are shining with amusement. It seems he was not surprised by my little stunt, as if he expected it. He slides into his seat with a familiar skilled grace. He turns to me with a smirk gracing his features.

"How are we feeling today? I _was_ rather worried. You took off in such a hurry; I feared you had grown ill." He says in a way suggests that that was in no way what he truly believed. I throw him mock humorous glare.

"You're positively hilarious." I announce in an annoyed tone. "Why on earth did you pull such foolish stunt?" He eyes go wide with anger at the notion that he is anyway foolish, but his gaze slowly melts into one of annoyance.

"Do try to remember that I am in no way foolish in any way, your potion grades can attest to that." He states smugly. "I have a purpose in everything that I do; you should know this by now."

I raise my eyebrow questionably. "And that would be?"

He gives me a sullen look, but his gaze softens as he asks; "Did it never occur to that I asked you simply because I wished to accompany you to the ball, for my own enjoyment." I stopped short at his suggestion, and look up into his eyes.

"Actually, no, I hadn't." I state rather lamely. My eyes bore into his to sense any foul play, and find none. "So, you would give up your reputation with the Slytherins just for a silly night of dancing. What about what they'll think?"

Sam looks me deep in the eyes and says; "The only person whose opinion I care for is yours." He states without a flicker of hesitation. The trueness in his words is undeniable. "At the moment it seems as if your opinion of me is lacking, I would do anything to rectify that."

His words are so sincere that I feel as if I could forgive him then and there, almost.

"Sam, I would love nothing more than to go to the ball with you, but-"

"Think nothing of it at the moment; I shall give the time you require to decide. For now, lets focus on potions, the rest can come later."

I give him a grateful look as I pull out my potions book.

…

My day has gone by in a flash; all I can think about is who I will go to the ball with. I am dreading talking to Harry. I feel as if I should go with him seeing as he could quite possibly die very soon. But, surely that's no reason to choose him. I have to be sure of my decision, I feel as if this decision means much more than it seems. I know I feel an undeniable fondness towards both boys and there is definite attraction. No problem in that department, I think with a chuckle.

As I head into lunch I hold my breath inwardly, for some reason, I just know I will see Harry beyond the Great Hall. Little did I know that I would bump into him before I even enter the doors. We very nearly fall to the ground, but Harry surprisingly catches us before we fall. His hands are still grasped on my arms, and his emerald eyes are burning as he gazes into my chocolate irises. I tentatively smile up at him, and slowly pull my arms from his grasp. He gives me a hurt look and I feel the need to explain myself.

"I just don't want to lead anyone on right now."

Harry still seems confused, so I elaborate further.

"I, honestly don't know who I want to go to the ball with, so until I do, I can't hold your hand, Harry." My statement seems to have angered him. This, in all honesty, surprises me. I've never seen Harry angry before, well apart from when he and Malfoy are having a go at each other.

"You're angry." I state, It's not a question.

His expression grows even more angry, and his emerald green eyes seem to burn for a moment.

"How could you even consider going with _him_?" His makes the word him seem like some infectious disease.

"I know you think he's some horrible person. But, in all honesty, you don't know a thing about him. The world isn't painted in black and white, Harry. You should think about that." His face grows shocked, with a hint of anger still painting his features. Without another word, I push past him toward the Great Hall.

…

At the end of the day, I silently praise to myself that today is Friday, and I'll have the whole weekend to think about my decision. After today, I'm not so sure I want to go with Harry anymore. His words reminded me of how I first acted towards Sam, and it makes me sick to think about it. As I enter the common room, a hand grabs my forearm and spins me around. I look up, face full of alarm. I begin to breathe normally at the face that greets me, that is, until I see the look of absolute anger etched on his features. Glaring down at me is none other than Ron Weasley. His face is as red as his hair, and I imagine steam blowing out of his ears.

"A Slytherin asked you to the ball." He says in barely concealed anger.

His tone awakens my very similar temper that nearly explodes at the condescending look I'm being given.

"Correction Ronnikins," I state sarcastically, his face contorts in anger at the nickname he detests, "My _ex-boyfriend_ asked me to the ball." Gasps can be heard from all around the common room. The look on Ron's face is simply priceless. "And he has a name."

"W-what do mean boyfriend?" He finally manages to utter. Ignoring my last statement completely. I glare down at him with renewed anger. My face grows sarcastic.

"To be fair, I had said ex, but I meant when a girl and a guy like each other very-"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Stop trying to be clever, and explain yourself." He shouts angrily.

"What's there to explain, I liked him, he liked me, we snogged. We held hands, we went out!" I shout right back at him.

"But he's a-"

"I know very well what he is!" I interrupt fiercely. Ron looks ready to explode, but before he can Hermione stops him.

"Oh, stop it, Ron. Just leave her be!" Ron turns to her, flabbergasted.

Hermione, however, seems to only have eyes for me. She grabs my arm and drags me to her dorm. Only after she closes the door tightly does she turn to me.

"We need to have a talk."

…

Today is Saturday, and last night, I agreed to take a trip with Hermione to Hogsmeade to have a talk. What this talk is about, she did not feel the need to clarify, though I have a fairly good idea.

I head down to breakfast with as much energy as I can conjure, and take a seat next to Hermione. I look towards the Slytherin table and notice Sam is nowhere to be found. I turn my head towards my own table to see if Ron and Harry have joined us only to find two very different people in their place; Lacey and Luna. I perk up a bit at their presence and give Hermione a confused look.

"I thought they could join us on our talk." My perkiness dies out at that sentence. I am sure one good thing will happen today. I will definitely know my decision, judging by the looks I'm receiving from Hermione.

…

Lacey, Luna, Hermione and I begin the trek into Hogsmeade. The ground is covered in a fresh blanket of morning snow. A fresh breeze flows through the wind and we pull our winter cloaks closer to our chilled skin.

As we pass the Three Broomsticks, and head up the deserted path, I know this trip is all business. When we enter the Hog's Head, I look up to see Sam talking to a strange figure in a cloak.

"Sam?" I ask, bewildered.

He glances up quickly and notices me, and then he leans over to say something I can't hear to the cloaked figure. The figure makes a swift exit, and Sam smiles charmingly up at me with a smirk on his face. I fix him with a suspicious stare. Why was Sam talking to a mysterious person with their face suspiciously covered in the Hog's Head, no less?

"Hello Ginevra. What ever are you doing in a place like this? It does not deserve your beauty."

I blush slightly at his comment in the presence of my friends, but quickly recover.

"Never mind me, who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, that was my guardian. He does enjoy his privacy." He states nonchalantly. His guardian? The one he almost never mentions?

"Why didn't you introduce us?"

"You would not like him much. He is not what you would call a people person. I hope you can understand that." He looks up genuinely, and my suspicion is replaced with guilt at ever being suspicious in the first place.

"I understand. What did he want?" I ask inquisitively.

"Just to check up with my schoolwork," Sam states

I smile up at him, remembering Sam's awful childhood; thank goodness that is all behind him.

"That's sweet; at least he is fond of **you**." He gives me a charming smile, greets my friends, and is gone. I feel my heart twist at his departure. I reluctantly turn to my friends, best to just get this talk over with. Hermione gestures for us to sit down and goes to fetch us some refreshments.

…

After we've had some lunch, we sip at our drinks as the room goes quiet. Hermione clears her throat and I look up to see her expression. She looks as if she's just entered a business meeting and I am her future client. I sigh inwardly.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." I utter.

"Ginny, we just want to help you." I fix her with a cold glare.

"What if I don't want your help?" I ask coldly. A strange sort of feeling overwhelms me for a moment. This feeling is familiar to me and I place it right away; I felt it when I was fighting with Lacey all those weeks ago. Lacey seems to have recognized it also because she gives Hermione a quick look, and Hermione nod her head, as if they've had a private conversation, using only their eyes. Hermione gives me a stern look.

"Lacey told me about your fight." I feel a sudden need to retreat.

"What about it?" I ask defensively.

"You weren't acting like yourself. Lacey said you were acting like a completely different person. That must sound familiar to you." She gives me a meaningful look.

"I hope you don't think I'm daft. Of course I realize I wasn't myself. That's not why we're here today; I thought we were going to talk about Harry and Sam."

"In a way, we are." She says quietly.

"How?" I demand.

This seems to make her pauses and she begins to talk slowly.

"Well, think about it. Sam just sort of came out of nowhere. For all we know he could be-"

"I hope you're not suggesting Sam had anything to do with that!?"

"How do you know he didn't?" She asks calmly. Her calmness seems to infuriate me further.

"How could you imply something like that? You know nothing about him!"

"Exactly!" Hermione shouts enthusiastically. "We _don't_ know anyth-"

"I said _you_ didn't. I know everything about him, he's told me. I've been seeing him since the beginning of the school year. He would never do that to me."

All three girls seems shocked at my words, especially Lacey.

"The beginning of the year?" Lacey asks, shocked. I take a shaky breath and nod silently.

"All that time, you've been lying to me. Why?" She asks.

"Because I knew you would judge me." Lacey's face becomes distorted in anger.

"Me?! I'm the one who said he was cute even if he was a Slytherin!"

"And yet here you are!" I shout. "Accusing them with the rest." She looks down, seemingly deflated. Luna finally looks up from her hands.

"You're right, you know. We should listen to you. We should trust you." Luna looks at Hermione pointedly. I look up with Luna with a fond smile on my face. I look around at all the faces of my friends with a determined look.

"I think it would be best if you all kept your opinions to yourselves and just trust me when I say I know what I'm doing." I look mostly at Lacey and Hermione and notice their expressions have calmed.

"All right, I think we should talk about something else." Lacey suggests. "How about, who you're going to the ball with. I personally cannot _wait_ to find out." She squeals. Hermione gives her a disapproving look but agrees. They all look at me expectantly.

"I'll tell you." I say climatically. They lean in with anticipation.

"I have absolutely no idea." I state humorously. They all send me death glares, so I continue; "I was hoping you guys could help me with that?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouts as Lacey shouts, "Sam!"

Luna wisely decides to keep quiet.

I give out an exasperated sigh and put my head in my hands, so much for their help.

…

As I walk down the dark, chilly corridor, I realize I still haven't made a decision. I just can't decide. I think I may be overthinking this decision. I know deep down, that I've already made my decision I just need to push myself to say it. My thoughts are interrupted when I bump into someone. I look up into shinning blue eyes, and instantly recognize them. Sam looks down at me with an expectant look, and suddenly filled with emotion. I look at him and I see the boy I fell in love with. I love him, I'm sure of that now. I look at him, my eyes glistening with renewed vigor.

"Yes, I'll go with you to the ball."

Sam looks on to me with a fiery passion that won't soon be diminished. My eyes widen as he pulls me into a rushed kiss, and suddenly, I feel as if my world as turned right side up again. I kiss back with renewed enthusiasm.

**Finally! Again, I'm so sorry it took so long. One of the reasons I chose Sam for her to go to the ball with is because it will be helpful for the future plot, and another reason is because more people wanted him to go with her in the reviews. I really enjoyed hearing all of your ideas, and I was tempted by every one of them. But, alas, I could only pick one. Also to the reviewer who said that Ginny couldn't go to the ball with Sam because they're both third years I don't remember reading that in the books, but even if it is a rule, I'm just going to ignore it. So for my story, all third years and above can go to the ball. SO, please review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Until next time! **

{00819609- }


	10. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Again, I am sorry this took so long. My aunt passed away so I was dealing with all of that. SO, is everybody ready for drama? And Action? If it's a yes, then you will love this chapter! If it's a no…well, you suck! I love Harry Potter drama! Let's begin, shall we?**

**Chapter 9: The Yule Ball**

**Ginny's POV**

I notice a few things as I awaken from a dream about a boy whose eyes change from emerald green to shining blue. It seems my subconscious is trying to tell me something that I am always ignoring.

One, the temperature in the room is ice cold, so cold that the windows are frosted over, forbidding me to see the morning sunrise. Second, I am the only one left in the dorm; it seems I have slept in yet again.

It has been a week since I told Sam I would go to the Yule Ball with him, and he's been practically non-existent since. The only time I've seen him is in potion's class, and dinner. He doesn't even attend breakfast anymore, unless he is going at the crack of dawn, which wouldn't surprise me one bit. He has missed lunch entirely for nearly the whole week. I have begun to worry for him immensely. I've tried everything I can think of to reach out to him, but all my attempts have proved unsuccessful because every time I try to look for him he is nowhere to be found. I tried to corner him after potions class but every time I try it seems a horde of Slytherins are always blocking my path to him. By the time I catch up he is gone once again. I am beginning to wonder if I made the right decision after all. It wouldn't surprise me if Sam completely forgot we were attending the ball at all. Above all things, I have been having a terrible feeling deep in my gut that is getting increasingly difficult to ignore. I have become suspicious yet again. I feel guilty for even admitting it, but what else could possibly explain his strange behavior.

Harry astounds me every day. He took my decision much better than I thought he would. He was understanding and kind, like he understood my decision better than even I did. This doesn't mean that he has stopped pursuing me. He talks and flirts with me everyday. We joke, and laugh, and just have a good time together. It's almost as if he never asked me. Being with Harry is as easy as breathing. Things got a bit awkward when Rita Skeeter came out with an article about me and Harry having "A Secret Love Affair". She just had to use the picture of me and Harry kissing in the champion's tent. When I first saw the picture, I laughed it off and pretended it didn't affect me, but later in my dorm I looked at it again. Unwanted feelings arose within me, and I just can't shake my feelings for Harry anymore, especially considering Sam's recent behavior.

I roughly throw the covers away from my body, and climb out of my gigantic bed. I look into the full length mirror at the foot of my bed and gauge my appearance. I am wearing long cotton, baby blue sweatpants and a white V-neck t-shirt. My hair is wildly positioned at the top of my head in a messy bun. My chocolate brown irises are glowing in bewilderment. I have bags under my eyes from the constant alternating of rest over the last few days. My skin is as pale as always, and my hair is as red as a freshly picked apple. I sigh at my appearance and wonder if I should even bother getting ready for the ball tonight. If I can't talk to Sam today, I promise myself that I won't go tonight. There is no point in being needlessly embarrassed.

…

I head down to breakfast in a grey V-neck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans; I am also wearing a pair of purple converses. My long strait hair is pulled into a neat ponytail.

I bonce down the steps leading into the great hall, before I get to the door, it sweeps open, revealing Sam. As my eyes catch his my breath gets caught in my throat and my heart begins to pound. Whatever has been going on with him, I didn't what to find out so soon. As all the possibilities run through my mind, my mood begins to sour. My eyes reveal a portion of the irritation I'm feeling. After seeing the look on my face, Sam looks down at his feet shamefully, and I begin to calm at his display of remorse.

"Hi." I finally manage to utter. He looks back up at me in surprise.

"Hello." He greets politely.

"No need to be so formal, Sam…. So, where have you been?"

"I'm right here-"

"No need to be cheeky. You know what I meant." My irritation returns.

He looks up at me through his dark lashes with a melancholy look in his beautiful blue eyes. My nervousness escalates.

"It's my….guardian." Confusion glows in my eyes. This was clearly not the answer I was expecting.

"What do you mean?" I ask impatiently

"He found out about us, and he has demanded that I focus on my studies."

Disbelief masks my features and suspicion lingers in my thoughts.

"You're…studies?"

"Yes." He states. Anger begins to build inside of me.

"If that's true why haven't you been in the library?"

"Excuse me?"

"The library, I've been in there everyday looking for you, and you haven't been there. If you truly are focusing on your studies, that's where you would be, correct?" I practically yell.

"I knew you would be there so I've been studying in my dorm."

"Is that so?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Well then why weren't you in charms class?" We sit in silence for a full minute before I elaborate.

"I have a free period during your charms class so I waited outside the door and you never came out, and before you try to give me some rubbish excuse, like you left early, don't bother. I asked Professor Flitwick where you were, and he didn't have the slightest clue. So, if you _are _truly focusing on your studies, why on earth would you skip an entire class? Sam, why don't you try telling the truth this time? No. More. Lies. _Please, Sam, just please?_"

Sam face becomes distorted in anguish and guilt. He looks up at me with regret in his eyes.

"I am sorry. Ginevra I-"

"What have you been doing, Sam?" My face contorts in sadness and I lower my gaze in defeat. What if he's- No I can't even think it, I have to hear it from him first. I look up at him, my eyes searching.

He looks up at me with pain in his eyes, a tear falls from his eye and I gasp at the sight of it. Sam has _**never**_ cried before.

"My guardian died. I- I haven't been taking it well. I'm sorry." He struggles throughout his sentence, and I can feel tears burning in my eyes. To think that I never suspected that something could be wrong, instead I thought horrible things, and I was suspicious. A terrible guilt creeps inside of me.

"Oh, Sam. I'm _so _sorry. Oh Merlin, are you okay?" I look up at him compassionately. He looks down, and shakes his head woefully. I rush towards him and pull him into a tight embrace. His hands circle around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder. My hands reach up to stroke his dark hair. After a while, I realize we should probably move before more pupils come out of the great hall. I take his hand in mine and lead him to the nearest abandoned classroom. I release his hand and look up at him with sorrow on my features.

"Sam, I….I am so sorry. I know I already said that, but I just feel awful-"

"Don't. It wasn't your fault. I should have told you."

"Still I don't feel right about the way I was treating you- wait a minute, Do you have to go back to that orphanage now?"

"No. I have another Greengrass relative that will claim me. I suppose I'll never see them though. It will just be me in that manor this summer."

"I would offer to bring you home with me, but it's a bit packed."

"Well, you could just stay with me if you wished?" I look up at him in surprise. "It would just be you and me. Well, aside from the house elves, of course."

I look down to hide my blush at his suggestion. Why shouldn't I go with him? He is grieving, and I wouldn't feel right with leaving him all by himself in a huge manor. I look back up with him with a smirk on my face. I move a few steps closer to him.

"Yeah, maybe." I say in a low voice. My eyes are glittering with flirtation. He smirks down at me. He leans down until our lips meet in a moment of perfect bliss. I pull away to look at him.

"Fell better?"

"Very much, Ginevra. Do not worry, I have not forgotten about our plans for this evening." I look at him with an embarrassed expression.

"We don't have to-"

"Nonsense, we will go. I even have a gift for you." I smile up at him in awe.

"You do?"

"Of course." He pulls out a tiny satin box from his robe pocket and hands it to me. My fingers are slightly shaking as I open the lid, and I glance inside with wonder pouring into my eyes. I look down and see a beautiful necklace with a silver chain. Although it is beautiful, I can tell it is very old and unique. At the end of the chain I see a silver and green pendent. If you look very close you will see two tiny snakes on the side entangled in each other and on the back is an engraving of an S in fancy writing.

"I found this in Hogsmeade. You wearing it represents that it is acceptable for both a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be together." As I look at the pendent I smile fondly at his words.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Shall I put it on you?" I hand him the necklace without a second thought.

…

I walk into my dorm with a smile on my face and my necklace resting on my chest.

I look up and see Lacey getting ready; she suddenly turns to me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'm just stunning aren't I? Inside and out!?"

I sigh and decide to take the bait.

"What are you going on about, then?"

"I got **you** the _perfect_ dress for tonight!"

"You bought me a dress?!"

"Well, of course I did. I can't have you going in any old thing." Before I can get another word in she rushes out of the room with great haste. She returns seconds later with a garment hiding behind her back.

"Ta da!" She shouts revealing the dress. "I'm going to make sure that every boy in this school can't take their eyes off of you tonight, well, aside from Jack."

…

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I walk out of the portrait hole, with grimaces on our faces. I turn to Ron with a solemn look.

"Ron, I can literally hear your robes." Ron gives me a panicked look and we continue to walk down the hall. We finally come to where we agreed to meet the twins. They look even more identical in their matching pink robes. I sigh as I look at them and wonder what Ginny will be wearing tonight. I begin to walk towards the ball and notice Sam walking in the opposite direction whilst talking with Professor Moody. Moody flashes me a mystic look but quickly turns his head before Sam can see. They pass us with silence and quickly move on. After a moment of deep thought I pull away from the group.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." I turn away quickly and race in the direction Sam and Moody went. I hear hushed whispers and quietly hide behind a pillar.

"Not tonight. There is nothing to be done. Chaperone the ball, and be done with it." I hear Sam say in a controlled voice.

"What are you doing with that girl; you know we don't have time for that. We must focus on our goal. The dark lord would not like-"

"I am the dark lord, you fool, do not question me!" I gasp suddenly and clamp my hands over my mouth in an attempt to silence myself.

"I am-"

"Be silent, fool." I hear shuffling and suddenly my arm is seized and I am yanked from my hiding spot. I came face to face with a sneering Sam, and a mortified Moody.

"Who else knows that you are here?" Sam asks calmly with an eerie edge to his tone. My green eyes widen with horror, but I remain silent. Suddenly, I remember a girl with fiery red hair and a beautiful smile and my anger begins to boil.

"Who are you? I ask angrily.

"Answer me, and I shall answer you."

"Ron Weasley and the twins." I lie quickly. Sam's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"I am Tom Riddle, obviously." He smirks at me and suddenly his face begins to morph into that of Tom Riddle. MY eyes widen in absolute shock, then my anger returns.

"Ginny will hate you when she finds out, if you even care." I spit. He smiles brilliantly.

"On the contrary, I am training _Ginevra _to join me and she **will**. She's already chosen me over you once, she will do it again." My eyes widen with anger and I lean forward brashly and Sam, I mean Tom, shoves me back against the wall.

"You don't care about her, it's me you want, leave her out of it." I say with malice in my voice.

"Wrong again Mr. Potter. I care very much about her. Of course, it didn't start out that way, but, things change. Did you notice that you never appreciated what you had right in front of you, until I came along and snatched it away?" He tilts his head to the side with a vindictive glee in his eyes. "She could have been _yours. _But, you chose that silly Ravenclaw over her. Quite foolish of you, because now you have no one, and nothing. She doesn't want you anymore, she prefers someone a bit more, hm, what's the word? Oh, yes, _dark_. I have corrupted her, it does not show much at the moment but I assure you; _it's there." _I glare up at him in utter defiance, my eyes gleaming with a festering hatred.

"She didn't choose you. She would never choose you, and you know it. That's why you hide from her with a completely different face and personality. You know that if you showed her your true self, she wouldn't be able to get away fast enough." I yell in his face. His angelic features scrunch up in anger and he grabs my throat tightly.

"How are you even here?" I choke out with a frustrated anger to my voice. He smirks vindictively, and my anger begins to grow.

"You will find out soon enough, Potter." I sneer at him but the look is soon wiped from my face as he raises his wand towards my face.

"Obliviate."

...

I walk slowly towards the dance hall and arrive just in time to catch my partner before she enters.

"What took you so long, Harry?" She whines. I cringe inwardly at the high pitch of her voice but quickly recover.

"Sorry, must have lost track..."

"Oh my, they look so beautiful." She interrupts

I turn around suddenly to see Hermione and Ginny make their way down the stairs and my mouth pops open at the sight of them, though my eyes linger on Ginny's slender form. Hermione looks stunning in her pink dress that has a perfect elegant flow to it. My attention isn't on her for long. I turn my undivided attention to Ginny's attire. She is wearing a red strapless gown, with a heart shaped bodice. The dress is tight at the top, but begins to flow near the bottom. She is wearing black strapped heels, and her radiant red hair is framed in waves down her back. My attention travels to her face and I am left even more speechless than before. Her cheeks are rosy with blush and her eyes look bright and full of light, her eyelashes are full and dark and her lips are the most beautiful shade of red. All in all, Ginny looks like an angel sent down from heaven. I am breathless just looking at her. At times like these it's hard to imagine that she is Ron's sister. I walk up to her slowly and take her hand; I plant a gentle kiss on her palm and look deeply in her eyes. For a fleeting moment it seems that time has stopped and it is just the two of us standing here. She looks up at me and smiles brilliantly. My chest swells up in happiness at the sight. Suddenly, our world is shattered by my date pulling me into the entrance hall, and we position ourselves to begin the first dance.

…

**Ginny's POV**

I watch as Harry walks away with a sad smile on my face. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to dance with Harry. I shake these thoughts and search the crowd for Sam. I don't find him and my face falls in disappointment. I am about to turn towards the exit when another hand grabs my arm, I turn towards the pull off my arm, startled. I look up and see Sam holding my arm with a smirk on his face.

"You look absolutely marvelous, my dear." He purrs. I smile at him genuinely.

"You look quite dashing yourself." I comment. My words don't seem to do him justice. He looks absolutely ravishing in his silk black robes. He presents his arm to me and I take it with a second thought. He whisks me away to the dance floor and I feel myself melt in his arms.

…

We dance together as surely as if we were made to do so. Resting in his arms being gently swept off my feet, I feel at peace. I feel as if the world is melting away until it is only the two of us, dancing and laughing together. I smile up at him brightly and he instinctively pulls me closer. I rest my head on his shoulder as the music slows.

"I don't regret coming to Hogwarts." He whispers in my ear.

"Oh?" I ask. "Why is that?"

He moves me so that our faces are inches apart.

"It lead me to you." He says huskily. He begins to lean in and finally closes the gap between us so that our lips can meet.

…

I walk over to the punch table and begin to ladle up the punch that has a slight pinkish look to it. I bring it up to my lips and make a note that this punch has a delicious berry flavoring to it. As I begin to depart, Harry appears in front of me with an exasperated expression on his face.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"Hermione and Ron are having a row." I laugh tenderly.

"Of course they are. What are they on about this time?"

"Victor Krum." His emerald green eyes light up in amusement. I laugh again.

"Where do they come up with it all?" We both light up with amusement and for a moment everything seems normal. I look up to meet his gaze and we both abruptly become serious. He swallows nervously and begins to speak.

"I.. you, well, you, um, look fantastic."

I blush deeply.

"Um, thank you, Harry."

"Well, I was wondering, if perhaps you'd like to dance?" I blush even more and look up with a smile.

"Of course, that would be lovely."

Harry takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. He puts one hand gently on my waist and the other is intertwined with my right hand. My left hand comes to rest on his shoulder. We sway with the music and all the awkwardness melts away. I begin to truly dance with Harry and I can feel joy swell up in my chest. I always have a great time with Harry. It's almost as if his mere presence calms my nerves and makes me relax. We dance for quite a while, our gazes locked with an intensity that I don't understand. I know I should probably stop dancing with him, but I can't find it in myself to stop. A hand suddenly grabs Harry's shoulder and rips him away from me. I feel an intense anger at being separated from him. I look up with a snarl and find Sam's enraged face staring back at me.

He directs his anger towards Harry.

"Can you not take no for an answer, Potter?" Harry's face also contorts in a furious anger.

"I simply asked her to dance. I can't help it if you're a lousy date!" Harry yells back. I look around in horror and notice that a crowd is beginning to form around us. Sam looks about ready to rip Harry's head off and I know Harry's not far behind. I step in between them and put my hands on each of them.

"Stop it, that's enough!" "I shout fiercely. I can feel angry tears welling up in my eyes.

Harry is about to speak when a sudden rumbling begins to vibrate throughout the hall. The music stops suddenly and it is deathly quiet. I look around in confusion when the rumbling begins again. The windows begin to shatter all around us, and Harry throws me to the ground. We land in a heap on the floor. I notice that everyone has followed our lead and is lying on the ground to avoid getting cut by the shattered glass. Sam is lying next to us with an annoyed glare settled on his face. We all begin to stand up and I look up, my eyes seeking Professor Dumbledore, only to find him missing. The rumbling begins again, and suddenly creatures begin to spill out into the school through the broken windows. They all seemed to have come from the forbidden forest. I see Centaurs, A few Hippogriffs, and even some very large spiders. They all seem completely out of they're minds they begin wildly attacking anything and everything in sight, including students.

I look up to see Harry spring into action. He whips out his wand and enters the battle between wizards and creatures. I turn around when I hear Sam uttering curses at the creatures and realize with a crippling fear that I've not brought my wand with me.

I look up just in time to see a Hippogriff come charging at me, I dive towards the left and his hooves just barley miss me I turn around just in time to see a centaur coming towards me. He is faster than I could have ever hoped to be and he knocks me roughly to the ground. I land on my left arm and hear a crack and let out a yelp of pain. I realize my arm must be broken and I feel my world begin to blur. My head is swimming in a sea of pain.

I sit up as quickly as I can as I notice the centaur that attacked me is staring intently at me. I look up to meet his murderous gaze with wide terrified eyes. My frame begins to shake as he steps closer to me. He is inches away when a spell hits him square in the chest and he flies against the room. Before I can see who my unknown savior is I feel a rough kick to the back of my head and I fall headfirst to the cold stone ground.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! I told you there would be action! And drama! Well, I hope you liked it and I do apologize for taking so long to update. SO, who can guess who Ginny's savior is? Please leave me a review on who you think it is, and how you liked this chapter. **

{00819609- }


End file.
